Ma folle histoire 10 ans plus tard
by torrainnenoel
Summary: Cette nouvelle fic : Ma folle histoire; 10 ans plus tard, comme son titre l'indique, se passe dix ans après mon retour dans mon vrai moi. Mes folles aventures ne sont pas réellement terminées il y a dix ans. Car viens toujours un temps dans une vie, ou le passé rattrape le présent. Passé et présent se mélangeront pour faire naître cette nouvelle aventure.
1. Épilogue

Avis :

Pour lire cette nouvelle aventure farfelue, je vous recommande de lire : Ma folle histoire (Un ange qui passe). Cette nouvelle fic : Ma folle histoire; 10 ans plus tard, comme son titre l'indique, se passe dix ans après mon retour dans mon vrai moi. Mes folles aventures ne sont pas réellement terminées il y a dix ans. Car viens toujours un temps dans une vie, ou le passé rattrape le présent. Passé et présent se mélangeront pour faire naître cette nouvelle aventure.

**Ma folle histoire 10 ans plus tard :**

**Une histoire de jumeau**

**Épilogue**

Depuis mon retour dans mon vrai corps, dans l'univers ou je suis né et que j'ai grandi; le temps s'en est allé. Beaucoup d'eaux ont passé sous les ponts depuis le premier jour où je suis revenue. J'avais essayé de reprendre ma vie en main avec ce que Brennan m'avait laissé. Au travail, cela avait été difficile d'abord au début. J'avais observé mes nouveaux collègues, de la manière dont ils exécutaient leurs tâches. Je voulais à tout prix devenir une bonne infirmière auxiliaire, mais retourné à l'école alors que j'avais déjà le diplôme en main, n'était pas vraiment indiqué. Je passerais pour une accro! C'était Brennan qui avait décroché le diplôme à ma place, mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le leur expliqué. Alors je fis au mieux. Heureusement, il avait conservé mes bouquins scolaires, j'eusse de quoi m'occuper pendant un bon moment. J'assistai à toute conférence médicale inimaginable qui se donnait dans l'ensemble du Québec. Mes efforts semblèrent porter fruit. L'équipe de travail, ne sembla rien remarquer et les patients semblèrent bien m'apprécier dans la majorité. Je n'avais jamais autant jonglé pour bien faire les choses, comme l'aurait fait Brennan . Comme je n'étais plus lui, je devais à tout prix me débrouiller autrement. Il m'avait fait une réputation et je devais la conserver.

Dans mes relations sociales, ce fut un peu moins compliqué. Brennan avait continué à entretenir mon amitié avec mes amies d'antan dont : Karin, Marylie et Christine. Une nouvelle personne c'était ajouté. Joanna. Je l'avais connue comme ci comme ça par le passé, mais sans plus et sa remontait à longtemps. J'appris à vite l'aimer et apprécier sa compagnie. Aujourd'hui elle et moi sommes devenus inséparable. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle maintenant.

Là où beaucoup de changement se sont produit depuis mon retour, se trouve dans ma vie personnelle, familiale et amoureuse. Un an à peine après être redevenue moi-même, je succombai au charme incroyable de mon beau Maxime. Nous avons aménagé ensemble et contre toute attente nous nous sommes unis dans les liens du mariage. Émily et Chléo l'eurent considérer très rapidement comme s'il était leur propre père.

Aujourd'hui, à l'heure où je vous écris ceci, j'ai déjà l'âge de 33 ans. Avec Maxime, nous avons eue deux autres enfants. Ce sont deux belles filles l'une à 9 ans et se prénomme Gabriele et l'autre en a 7 et s'appelle Julia. Avec quatre filles à la maison, inutile de vous dire que la maison est pleine d'énergie. Chléo vient d'avoir 13 ans et Émily a presque 22 ans.

Dans le cadre de son travail, mon époux voyage beaucoup et parfois il doit s'absenter à l'étranger. Cette fois, il vient de quitter la maison pour une période d'environ deux semaines pour aller au Japon. Quant à Émily, elle s'apprête à nous quitter bientôt pour aller étudier à une université de Toronto. Le temps, les années, tout va si vite et pourtant il me semble que c'était hier encore que je me réveillais de mon aventure chez les Mutants X au rythme de la chanson : Un Ange qui Passe.

Et voilà déjà ou j'en suis aujourd'hui.


	2. Journal

**Journal**

18 Juillet 2022

Aujourd'hui Max m'a téléphoné. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il aille bien. Il a dit qu'il devrait être de retour dans une quinzaine de jours. Je suis triste pour lui, car j'ai senti dans sa voix à quel point cela le désole de ne pas assister au départ d'Émily pour Toronto. C'est incroyable comme le temps et les années volent rapidement. Bien que j'en aie vite pris conscience avec Émily lorsqu'elle a atteint l'âge adulte, je le ressens encore plus aujourd'hui avec Chléo. Elle va débuter le secondaire cet automne et elle commence déjà à se rendre compte que son corps est en train de changer. C'est fou les questions qu'elle peut avoir. Je croyais qu'en ayant une grande sœur devant elle, ce serait moins pire, mais je m'étais grandement trompé. Si ces petites demoiselles continue de vieillir aussi vite, je risque d'être déjà grand-mère avant de me rendre compte que moi aussi j'ai vieilli.

19 Juillet 2022

Gabriele a disputé son premier tournoi de soccer aujourd'hui. Joanna, Émily, Chléo, Julia et moi-même sommes toutes allées l'encourager. Elle était si contente et si fière de pouvoir nous démontrés ses talents d'athlètes. Elle a donné la victoire à son équipe. Dommage que son père aie manqué ça. Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, nous sommes très fiers de notre fille. En fait toute les quatre me rendre fière jour après jour d'être leur mère. Pour Gabriele, j'espère qu'elle va continuer sur cette lignée, elle est vraiment douée, mais le principal, c'est qu'elle participe et qu'elle ait du plaisir à le faire.

20 Juillet 2022

J'ai passé une journée assez riche en émotion aujourd'hui. J'ai d'abord commencé la journée à faire du ménage et du rangement. Je suis alors tombé sur une vieille photo oublié. Il s'agissait de la photo de Léonnie et D'Emmil qui m'avait suivi à l'époque de mon retour dans mon monde. Depuis mon retour, j'avais essayé de ne plus penser à eux, ou du moins de les chasser de mon esprit. En contemplant la photo, toute l'aventure que j'avais vécue jadis me revint en mémoire. Je ne put m'empêcher de verser une larme. Après tout, ils avaient été une partie de leurs vies mes propres enfants. Quel destin, le sort leur avait-il réservé? Alors que mon esprit me ramenait dans mes souvenirs enfouis secrètement au fond de mon âme, le téléphone a tout gâcher en me ramenant dans le vrai monde. C'était un appel de Maxime. Il m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'à son retour il voulait que nous fassions un nouveau bébé. Il raccrocha en me murmurant de doux mots d'amour. Il me manque très fort à moi aussi. Le Japon ce n'est pas à côté! J'ai hâte qu'il rentre. J'ai ensuite téléphoné à Joanna, elle a semblé plus emballer que moi à l'idée de me voir enceinte à nouveau. Elle a même déjà prédit que ce serait une autre fille et elle est déjà en train de rechercher des prénoms féminins compatibles avec ceux de mes grandes. Je sais que j'ai toujours dit dans ma jeunesse que mon rêve était d'avoir cinq enfants, mais aujourd'hui je vois les choses différemment bien que j'adore les enfants que j'ai déjà. Personne ne peut comprendre mon opinion, personne, pas même Joanna ni Maxime. Ils n'ont pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu et n'ont même pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre jadis. Dans mon âme, j'ai eu 6 beaux enfants. En avoir un autre, c'était comme si j'essayais d'effacer les deux premiers. Je ne sais guère comment exprimer mes émotions à mes amies, à mon conjoint, sans trahir mon aventure. Si je le faisais; j'étais bonne pour l'asile! Bon sang; Seigneur aidez-moi par pitié! Dites-moi ce que je dois faire!

21 Juillet 2022

Ça y est, Émily a pris le train ce matin. J'ai décidée de mettre sa chambre à louer jusqu'à son retour prévu pour l'été prochain. Je suis si triste de voir ma grande fille partir. Je sais qu'elle ira loin dans la vie. Son avenir est déjà tracé d'avance. De là où ils sont, je sais que ses vrais parents veillent sur elle et sont fières de la femme qu'est devenue leur petite fille.

22 Juillet 2022

Émily partit, cela a laissé un grand vide dans la maison. Mais si on m'avait dit ce qui allait suivre; je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Lorsqu'une histoire se termine; une autre commence! J'étais loin de m'imaginer que le début de cette nouvelle histoire mêlerais passé et présent vers l'avenir. Une histoire qui deviendrait l'aventure que voici :


	3. Une histoire de jumeau: 1 ière partie

1ière partie : Pourquoi

23 Juillet 2022

15h30; je revenais du boulot après avoir remplacé une collègue malade. À peine entré dans la maison que Chléo me rapportais la conduite de ses sœurs pendant mon absence. Elle termina enfin de passer ses nerfs sur moi, qu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait un message important à me transmettre. Elle m'avisa qu'une certaine Lili avait téléphoné, demandant des informations sur la chambre à louer. Elle ajouta qu'elle devait passer tout à l'heure et qu'elle semblait très intéressé à emménager dès ce soir, si j'étais d'accord. Joanna qui était revenu du travail avec moi, renvoya Chléo à ses activités, impatiente de revenir sur la discussion que nous avions eu elle et moi quelques jours plus tôt sur l'idée saugrenue qu'avais eu Maxime en parlant d'agrandir la famille.

Jo : J'ai espoir d'être marraine bientôt!

Moi : Tu peux toujours rêver ma chère! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus d'enfants.

Jo : Arrêtes de mentir!

Moi : Du moins le moment. De toute façon, ma plus vieille est déjà une femme. Je suis devenue trop vieille pour recommencer les biberons, les couches et les nuits blanches. Le jour venue, je laisserai volontiers mon tour à Émily.

Jo : Trop vieille? Non mais tu te fiches de moi là? Émily pourrait être ta petite sœur, alors cesse donc d'inventer n'importe quoi!

Moi : Peut-être, alors parlons de Chléo dans ce cas. Elle a tout de même 13 ans. Dans quelques années à peine, elle sera à son tour devenue une femme et…

Jo : Mais c'est différent. Chléo n'est pas ta fille biologique, tu l'as adoptée!

Moi : Hé alors? Je l'aime autant que si elle avait été de moi.

Jo : Ce que je veux dire; c'est que tu devais avoir quoi… 22 ans environ quand elle tu es allée l'a cherché lors de son adoption? C'est bien à ce moment que tu es devenue sa mère non?

Moi : C'est bien ce que je te dis. Je pourrais être grand-mère aujourd'hui! Émily à l'âge que j'avais à l'époque de l'adoption de Chléo.

Jo : Oui mais quand on t'a remise Chléo; elle avait déjà dans les trois ans environs?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans l'âge qu'elle avait? Ça ne change strictement rien à tout ça.

Jo : Tu as tord; ça change tout Torry. Réfléchis bien. Vrai ou faux : Lorsque tu avais 19 ans, tu étais encore une gamine n'est-ce pas?

Moi : Mais j'étais déjà diplômé…

Jo : Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

Moi : Oui bon d'accord j'étais une ado qui transitait peu à peu pour devenir adulte quelques temps plus tard.

Jo : Même diplômé, à cet âge aurais-tu été prête à avoir un enfant à charge?

Moi : Non jamais de la vie, t'es folle ou quoi?

Jo : Mais c'est pourtant dans cette même année que Chléo est venue au monde. Ce qui m'emmène à penser que si tu veux commencer à compter; tu devrais plutôt commencer à le faire à partir de Gaby. Tu n'as que 33 ans ma belle. Tu es dans le bel âge pour agrandir ta famille et en plus, tu as déjà bien de l'expérience avec quatre filles. Attend d'avoir au moins 45 ans avant de dire que tu es trop vieille pour continuer ta famille.

Moi : Et toi sa te vas bien de dire ça! Quand est-ce que tu te décides?

Jo : Marc-André n'est pas prêt, mais ton Maxime lui…

Moi : Quoi? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ce que tu viens de dire! En tout cas, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il nous a dit à Max et moi Noël dernier. Il nous a confié qu'il n'attendait que toi ton beau Marc-André.

Joanna fit mine de regarder en direction de l'horloge.

Jo : Oh tu as vue l'heure? Il faut que je file moi, je vais arriver en retard à la maison et…

J'éclatai de rire.

Moi : C'est ça ma belle; quand la situation se corse pour toi tu évites le sujet en te sauvant comme une gamine prise en faute.

Jo : Bon, très bien, alors je vais te dire; Je suis plus vieille que toi moi!

Moi : Pff, de quatre mois seulement! Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle être plus vieille.

Joanna se leva de l'endroit où elle était assise et attrapa ses clefs de voiture.

Jo : Bon bah faut vraiment j'y aille! À plus; on s'appelle!

Moi : C'est ça maman, va donc préparer le souper à papa Marc-André!

Jo : Et toi grand-maman, n'oublie pas de faire ta sieste. À ton âge, tu devrais déjà être à la retraite. Tu m'as l'air épuisée!

Je lui tirai la langue.

Moi : Laisse tomber oui, lui dis-je en souriant.

Ma copine me fit un clin d'œil complice.

Jo : Au revoir mamie!

Moi : C'est ça; Ciao!

Elle quitta la maison et je m'en retournai vaquer à mes occupations. À peine quelques minutes avait passé depuis le départ de Joanna qu'on sonna à la porte. Comme je n'attendais pas vraiment de visiteur, mis à part la personne qui avait appelé pour la chambre, j'allai ouvrir. Sur le paillasson, se tenait deux adolescents de 15 ou 16 ans. S'ils étaient des amis de Chléo; en tout cas eux je ne les avais jamais rencontré. L'un d'entre eux était un garçon et l'autre une fille. La jeune demoiselle avait de longs cheveux blonds-châtains frisoté qui lui retombait doucement sur ses frêles épaules. Le jeune garçon quant à lui, était plutôt châtains-bruns. Ils avaient étrangement le même regard, les mêmes petits yeux brillants. Il y avait quelque chose de familier en eux, mais je ne savais pas dire quoi. Tous deux semblaient venir de loin. Ils avaient les traits tirés, comme s'ils venaient de faire plusieurs heures de route. Ils portaient tous les deux un sac de voyage et un sac à dos sur une épaule. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être de ses jeunes délinquants qu'ils valaient mieux éviter. Ils se tenaient droits, portaient des vêtements adéquats et semblaient venir de bonne famille Je me demandais bien ce que ses pauvres enfants étaient venus faire chez moi.

Moi : Oui, c'est-à quel sujet?

Fille : Bonjour, je m'appelle Lili et lui c'est…

Garçon : C'est nous qui avons appelé un peu plus tôt pour la chambre. Une jeune fille très aimable, nous as avisé que nous pourrions peut-être la visiter et si possible nous aimerions emménager dès ce soir.

Je poussai un cri vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage; en ordonnant aux filles de descendent.

Moi : Je crois que ma fille vous a mal renseigné…

Garçon : Nous arrivons trop tard? La chambre n'est plus à louer?

Moi : Si bien sûre, mais je n'ai qu'une seule chambre à louer et non deux.

Garçon : Ça ne fait rien, on partagera le lit. Nous avons l'habitude de dormir ensemble.

Moi : Écouter, vous ne comprenez pas, je ne peux pas héberger un jeune couple, ça serait en dehors de mes principes même. De plus, le lit est celui de ma fille aînée qui est partie aux étudies, il est hors de question de…

La jeune fille fit une mine de dégout et le jeune garçon souri.

Garçon : Je vous arrête tout de suite; il ni aucune crainte à avoir. Nous sommes frère et sœur. Et dans notre enfance il n'était pas rare que nous partagions le même lit.

Je les regardai de nouveau. En effet, j'aurais dût m'en rendre compte tout de suite. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement.

Moi : Oh… Euh... Oui bien sûre ça me paraît évident. Je suis désolé.

À cet instant, le malaise fut interrompu par l'arrivé de mes trois filles qui se pointèrent dans la cuisine.

Chléo : Tu nous as appelé maman?

Je m'adressai à mes filles.

Moi : Oui, Chléo s'il te plaît commence à éplucher les légumes. Julia; toi bébé dresse la table veux-tu? Quant à toi Gaby, passe devant et accompagne nos invités là-haut. Fais leur visiter la chambre d'Émily. S'ils le souhaitent toujours ils pourront s'y installer dès maintenant.

Je m'adressai ensuite aux jeunes venus

Moi : Alors bienvenu chez moi. Je suis madame Torrainne Noël mais vous pouvez m'appelez Torry tout simplement. Elles, se sont mes trois filles; Chléo, Julia et Gabriele. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre Gaby, elle vous fera visiter les lieux et vous conduiras à la chambre d'Émily. Faites comme chez vous. Si vous décidez de rester ici, nous passerons à table vers 17h30. Et ce soir nous discuterons du prix et des conditions à respecter si vous désirez rester.

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent et me remercièrent. Ceux-ci disparurent timidement à l'étage en suivant leur guide désigné. Pendant ce temps, j'allai me joindre à Chléo et Julia qui était déjà bien avancé dans leurs tâches respectives. Lorsque les jeunes furent installés là-haut, Gabriele nous est venu nous rejoindre à son tour.

Julia : Alors c'est vrai; ce sont eux qui vont habiter dans la chambre à Émily maintenant?

Moi : Ça se pourrait en effet.

Julia : Mais Émily n'aura plus de chambre pour dormir quand elle va revenir! Où dormira-t-elle alors?

Chléo : Idiote, les deux nouveaux seront partis d'ici là. Émily ne dois pas rentrer avant l'été prochain tu te souviens!

Moi : Ne traite pas ta sœur d'idiote!

Chléo : Mais maman…

Moi : Chléo je suis très sérieuse.

Cette dernière soupira.

Chléo : Ok, je m'excuse, est-ce que ça va comme ça?

Moi : C'est mieux, mais tâche de rester polie avec tes sœurs la prochaine fois jeune fille.

Chléo : Oui maman.

Gaby : Ils sont gentils en tout cas je trouve. Pour combien de temps, les nouveaux resteront-ils à la maison?

Julia : C'est quoi leur nom? Ils sont où leurs parents?

Moi : Oui c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air gentil. En tout cas, ils m'ont vraiment fait une bonne impression. Ils ont l'air à de jeunes personnes attachantes et bien élevés. J'ai complètement oublié de leur demander leur nom. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la jeune fille se prénomme Lili. Ce soir après le repas vous irez jouer dehors, pendant ce temps j'essaierai d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec eux afin d'en savoir d'avantage à leur sujet

L'heure du repas vint. Nos invités avaient semblé décidés à rester avec nous. Tous le long du souper, ils se montrèrent courtois, aimables et souriants envers nous tous. Après le repas, Gabriele et Chléo débarrassèrent la table et les deux jeunes venus insistèrent pour nous aider à laver et ranger la vaisselle. Vers 19h00, Chléo alla retrouver une de ses copines habitant au bout de la rue, tandis que les deux plus jeunes en profitèrent pour aller jouer au parc voisin. Je profitai de l'occasion pour me détendre au salon avec Lili et son frère pour avoir la discussion qu'ils s'imposaient d'avoir dans les circonstances. Je devais d'abord en savoir plus à leur sujet avant de permettre à deux petits étrangers de s'installer chez nous. Puisqu'aucun des deux ne prirent la parole en premier, j'entamai donc la conversation.

Moi : J'espère que la compagnie de mes trois filles ne vous gêne pas trop? J'ai oublié de le mentionner dans l'annonce que la chambre à louer était une chambre de notre maison familiale.

Garçon : Non du tout. Nous avons l'habitude de vivre à plusieurs sous le même toit.

Lili : Oui notre tante Lexa nous répète sans cesse que plus on est de fou plus on rit.

Je restai figée face au prénom de la tante dont il était question. Après tout, Lexa n'était pas un prénom unique, mais au Québec avouons, qu'il se faisait plutôt rare. D'ailleurs, après avoir connu Lexa Pierce dans l'univers des mutants X il y a quelques années, je n'avais jamais rencontré d'autre femme ou d'enfant porté ce prénom.

Le jeune garçon murmura le nom de sa sœur sur un ton de reproche.

Lili : Quoi?

Garçon : Tais-toi!

Je n'arrivais pas à suivre la raison de ses reproches non-fondés. Comme si Lili venait de révéler un des plus grands secrets de tout l'univers.

Moi : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe les jeunes?

Garçon : Rien de très important; simplement une histoire de famille; une histoire entre ma sœur et moi.

Bizarrement, je ne gobais pas trop ses salades. J'avais des enfants moi aussi, je savais déceler lorsqu'ils essayaient de me cacher quelques choses. Je décidai donc de jouer leur jeu, tout en sachant que je connaîtrais le fond de cette histoire bien assez tôt.

Moi : Très bien; comme vous voudrez. Seulement, si vous devez rester ici, il va falloir fixer des règles; dont la règle d'or de cette famille; aucun mensonge ne sera toléré. Si j'apprends que mes filles me mentent elles sont punis; si je devais apprendre que vous me mentez alors je ne pourrais l'accepter et la conséquence serait que vous devrai vous trouvez une pension ailleurs que chez moi. Alors vous me comprenez bien?

J'avais dit ça sur un ton calme et respectueux. Je voulais seulement qu'on se comprenne bien dès le départ.

Lili : Sans problème madame.

Moi : Alors d'où venez-vous comme ça?

Lili : Des États-Unis.

Je restai étonnée, mais c'était possible.

Moi : Vous êtes au Québec depuis combien de temps maintenant?

Garçon : Quelques mois seulement.

Moi : Et qu'est-ce qui a amené votre famille par ici dîtes-moi?

Garçon : Notre famille ne se trouve par vraiment ici. À vrai dire Lili et moi sommes à la recherche de quelque chose qui nous a été enlevé il y a très longtemps. Et nos recherches nous ont menés par ici. Alors c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé d'y vivre quelques temps et d'y faire aussi nos études par la même occasion.

Moi : Mais vos parents eux? Que font-ils dans la vie?

Garçon : Ils travaillent comme… agent secret; enfin si on veut.

Moi : Et où est-ce qu'ils sont présentement?

Lili : Ailleurs… C'est pour ça que nous espérons pouvoir loger dans le coin pendant quelques temps. Plus ou moins quelques mois, en attendant leur retour. Ensuite, nous retournerons vivre avec eux ça va de soi.

Garçon : Nous avons de l'argent. Nous vous paieront la somme que vous voudrez pour la chambre. Et je travaillerai aussi s'il le faut.

Lili : Et si vous le permettez je pourrais entretenir votre maison pour vous en guise de remerciement. Et si vous avez à vous absenter, je pourrais m'occuper de vos enfants en votre absence

Je leur souri doucement.

Moi : Je veux bien vous croire, mais n'allons pas si vite d'accord. Et l'école? Ça recommencera bientôt.

Garçon : Je vous l'ai dit, nous avons l'intention de poursuivre nos études ici.

Lili : D'ailleurs nous y sommes déjà inscrits.

Moi : Et vos parents; ils savent où vous êtes?

Garçon : Ce sont eux qui se sont chargé de nous envoyer ici. Ils sont sur mission très importante et top secrète. Alors, ils attendent de nous qu'on se débrouille jusqu'à leur retour. Ils sauront nous retrouvés, ce sont eux qui nous ont inscrit à l'école pour la prochaine rentrée.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pourquoi les enfants de deux agents secrets étaient-ils assis chez moi, sur mon sofa? Ma vie était loin d'être secrète; tout le monde nous connaissait dans le quartier. Puis, je me souvins que je ne connaissais toujours pas leur nom de famille, ni même le prénom de ce jeune garçon. Avec leur nom, au moins je pourrais faire une recherche pour voir s'ils ne figuraient pas sur la liste des enfants qui étaient en une fugue ou qui était portés disparus. Avec leur nom, si j'allais à la police, ils pourraient me confirmer si leur histoire était bien vraie.

Moi : Et d'ailleurs je peux savoir comment vous vous appelez?

Lili : Lili

Moi : Et toi, fis-je à l'égard de son frère?

Garçon : Vous pouvez m'appelez Nil.

Lili : Êtes-vous vraiment Torrainne Noël?

Moi : Oui je crois déjà m'être présenté, mais votre nom de famille à vous c'est quoi? Vos parents comment s'appellent-ils? Vous portez bien leur nom je suppose!

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent comme si j'avais posé la pire question au monde. Pourtant, je ne leur avais demandé que leur nom, ce qui me semblait être normal après tout. Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et il me semblait qu'ils se parlaient, mais, aucun son ne sortir de leurs bouches. Le manège se poursuivit quinze minutes, avant qu'ils se mettent tous deux à me regarder d'un air grave. Décidemment, ils avaient vraiment l'air étrange tous les deux. J'en vains à penser que de les prendre sous mon toit n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose après tout.

Lili s'adressa enfin verbalement à son frère.

Lili : Le moment est venu de lui dire je pense. J'espère que toi et tu sais qui, vous ne vous êtes pas planté sur la troisième partie de votre histoire, autrement on sera bon à enfermer.

Nil : Ne t'inquiète pas, si je n'avais pas été sûre de moi, je ne t'aurais jamais mis au courant de tout ça et tu sais qui, ne serait jamais revenu, après tu sais quoi, il y a quelques années. Dit plus est, tu n'as aucune raison de douter. Que je sache, toute mes prédictions se sont réalisé jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y a pas de raison pour…

Ok, là c'était clair que je ne comprenais rien à rien de ce qu'ils racontaient et je décidai d'interrompre le jeune Nil. Tous leurs baragouinages suffirent à me donner mal à la tête.

Moi : Excusez-moi, mais je suis toujours là! Je sais que vous semblez très bien vous comprendre tous les deux, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors j'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce que tout ça signifie s'il vous plaît.

Lili respira profondément

Lili : Quel âge ont vos filles?

Moi : La plus jeune; Julia a sept ans, Gabriele en a neuf, Chléo treize et mon Émily qui n'est plus ici, en a vingt-deux.

Lili : Est-ce que votre copain est asiatique? Je veux dire Chléo elle…

Moi : Non, Maxime est un Québécois de race blanche comme moi. J'ai adoptée Chléo lorsqu'elle était toute petite, Maxime et moi n'étions pas encore ensemble à l'époque.

Lili : Et votre aînée; celle qui est adulte, a-t-elle été adoptée elle aussi?

Moi : Émily? Non… Enfin si, mais pourquoi cette question?

Lili : C'est que vous semblez être plutôt jeune pour avoir une fille de cet âge.

Moi : En fait, elle était la fille unique d'une cousine qui est décédée alors qu'Émily n'avait même pas dix ans. Un peu avant de perdre sa mère, son père est décédé dans un accident. Émily s'est retrouvée orpheline très jeune. Suite à une promesse faites à sa mère, j'ai pris la petite avec moi, je l'ai adoptée légalement et j'ai continuée de l'élever comme si elle était ma propre fille.

Lili : Oh… Je vois.

Nil regarda sa sœur.

Nil: Tu vois, c'est ce que je te disais!

Lili soupira.

Lili : Oui, oui c'est bon, maugréa-t-elle à l'égard de son frère.

Puis, elle me regarda.

Lili : Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'une petite fille que vous avez probablement dû côtoyer un certain temps il y a quelques années? Elle s'appelait Léonnie.

Moi : Ce prénom est maintenant très répandu…

Lili : Peut-être, mais réfléchissez bien, elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants de son âge, elle était différente.

Nil : Elle avait un frère jumeau qui se prénommait Emmil.

Nil? Emmil? Lili? Léonnie? Tante Lexa? Tous se confondaient dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais plus du tout à voir où ils voulaient en venir. Mais qu'est-ce que ses gamins attendaient-ils de moi au juste? Et surtout que savaient-ils?

Garçon : Léonnie et Emmil Fox-Mulwray qu'ils s'appelaient.

Je perdis mon calme légendaire. Je perdis aussi le contrôle de mes sentiments.

Moi : Non… C'est impossible! Il y a plus de dix ans maintenant… Qui êtes-vous? Personne…

Nil : Non personne autre que vous, ne dois connaître leur histoire, sauf leur famille et eux évidemment.

Lili : Je suis Léonnie Fox-Mulwray. Lili a toujours été mon petit surnom que mes parents m'ont donné.

Nil : Et moi je ne m'appelle pas Nil. Je suis le frère jumeau de Léonnie. Mon nom est Emmil Fox-Mulwray. Seulement, si je vous avais dit mon vrai nom plutôt, vous auriez compris et je m'attendais un peu à votre réaction. Il fallait d'abord qu'on s'assure que vous étiez prête avant de vous en dire d'avantage à notre sujet.

Lili : Vous êtes pour nous notre deuxième p… Enfin… Dans un sens, nous sommes à quelque part aussi vos enfants.

Je me levai. Je ne pouvais plus rester assise. J'étais effrayée, surprise et surtout, c'était l'incompréhension totale. Je devais avoir visiblement des hallucinations visuelles, mais surtout auditives; tout ça était complètement impossible! J'étais devenue bonne à enfermer. Cette photo retrouvée m'était monté à la tête. Personne d'autre que moi dans ce monde ne connaissait la vie que j'avais réellement menée pendant six ans. Personne d'autre que moi dans cet univers n'avait pu connaître l'existence des jumeaux Fox-Mulwray. Personne… sauf mon journal. Mon journal avait toujours suscité la curiosité de ma famille, mais jamais Maxime n'aurait osé ni même l'ouvrir. Je le connaissais trop bien et de toute façon, avec son travail il n'avait pas le temps. Lorsqu'il était à la maison il partageait son temps avec sa famille. Donc, si ce n'était pas Maxime, il ne restait que… les enfants!

Moi : Lequel de mes enfants vous a parlé de ça?

Em : Mais aucun, nous ne les avions jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui.

Lili : Nous sommes vraiment les jumeaux Fox-Mulwray, vous devez absolument nous croire. Nous avons même nos papiers pour le prouver.

Et comme pour donner raison à sa sœur, le jeune garçon sortit une pièce d'identité avec sa photo identifié au nom d'Emmil Fox-Mulwray. La plaisanterie allait trop loin. J'étais vraiment à bout de nerfs.

Moi : Écoutez-moi vous deux, ça suffit! Les histoires les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris votre jeu? Je ne suis pas stupide. Les enfants ont lu mon journal, elles ont voulu se moquer de leur mère et elles vous ont engagez pour jouer le meilleur coup pourri de leur vie. Alors maintenant disparaissez dans votre chambre avant que je ne change d'avis et que je fasse de cette pièce un espace de rangement. Nous en rediscuterons demain et j'attends de vous des excuses formelles, suite à quoi j'en aviserai vos parents.

Lili ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais mes trois filles entrèrent dans la maison à ce moment précis. Elles cessèrent d'instinct leurs babillages habituels en voyant l'expression grave sur mon visage.

Em : Excusez-nous d'avoir été aussi brutale dans notre manière de vous présenter la situation. Mais si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on en parle plus calmement et que vous nous laissiez le temps de nous expliquer.

Moi : Oh non sûrement pas! Filé tous les deux avant que je ne change d'avis!

Les deux jeunes se levèrent et disparurent en silence à l'étage, dans l'ancienne chambre d'Émily.

Je bouillonnais de colère. Les filles étaient allées trop loin cette fois. Elles avaient dépassé les bornes.

Moi : Vous trois, au salon immédiatement!

Surprises, elles s'exécutèrent et prirent place l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. J'inspirai profondément, j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Je fixai les filles au loin et j'allai les rejoindre.

Chléo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman?

J'ignorai la question de ma grande et passai directement à l'essentiel.

Moi : Écoutez-moi bien. Je vais vous poser une question et je ne vais vous l'a posée qu'une seule fois. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire et croyez-moi, vous ne pourriez pas me mettre plus en colère que maintenant. Tant que je n'obtiendrai pas la vérité, vous serez privé de sortie en tout genre. Et si je dois en venir là; croyez-moi je n'aurai aucun remord à vous punir toutes les trois.

Gaby : Plus de sortie? Est-ce que le sport ça compte?

Julia : Et aller jouer dehors, ça compte?

Moi : Oui ça compte aussi!

Chléo : Je vois que tu es vraiment en pétard, alors je répète ma question : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Moi : Laquelle de vous trois a touché à mon journal intime?

Chléo, Julia et Gaby à l'unisson : Ce n'est pas moi!

Moi : Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair; vous ne quitterez plus la maison, tant que l'une d'entre vous ne m'aura pas dit la vérité!

Gaby : Tu l'as peut-être simplement égarée maman…

Moi : Je ne l'ai pas perdu Gabriele! Je sais exactement où il se trouve.

Chléo : Ben alors, pourquoi tu crois qu'on a touché à ton journal?

Moi : Tout simplement parce que je le sais c'est tout!

Chléo : Pour être franche maman, si j'avais voulu lire ton journal à ton insu, il y aurait longtemps que je l'aurais fait. Tu le ranges dans le deuxième tiroir de ta commode et il n'est pas sous clefs. Cependant, tu m'as appris à avoir du respect pour les autres et tu sais que je te respecte. Je ne comprends pas que tu nous fasses si peux confiance.

Julia : Toi ce n'est pas de lire le journal de maman qui t'intéresse, mais celui de Mathis! Mais non j'oubliais; tu l'as déjà lu!

Chléo : TAIS-TOI!

Julia : Pourquoi? Je ne dis que la vérité moi! De plus, je t'ai vue le faire. Chléo est amoureuse de Mathis, Chléo est amoureuse de…

Chléo gifla Julia derrière la tête. Cette dernière se mit à pleurer instinctivement.

Gaby poursuivit le refrain de Julia : Chléo est amoureuse de Mathis! Chléo est amoureuse…

J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de scène, mais là, sa en devenait complètement ridicule. J'avais l'impression d'être au zoo. Alors, je me repris et hurlai pour les faire taire.

Moi : TAISEZ-VOUS! Si j'en vois encore une frapper sa sœur ou chantonner que Chléo est amoureuse de Mathis, je l'envoie passer le reste des vacances d'été chez votre oncle Pier-Luc, travailler à la ferme!

Chléo bougonna : Vaut peut-être mieux ça que d'être entouré de deux sœurs complètement bébés qui passent leur temps à m'espionner!

Je compris que je n'obtiendrais rien d'elles. J'étais tellement hors de contrôle que si ça continuais ainsi, je risquais de péter un câble et je n'avais jamais frappé aucun de mes enfants, je ne voulais pas faire ça. J'étais contre cette pratique.

Moi : SA SUFFIT! Filé immédiatement dans vos chambres avant que je ne produise un malheur. Vous y resterez jusqu'à demain. Allez; je ne veux plus vous voir ni vous entendre, sinon c'est à votre père que vous aurez affaire lorsqu'il rentrera; est-ce clair?

Les trois filles obéirent. L'aînée en bougonnant, Gaby en murmurant quelque chose qui du genre que c'était injuste et Julia toujours en pleure. Franchement, j'avais bien fais de ne pas acheter de billets pour le zoo cette année, parce que le zoo était dans ma maison.

La soirée s'acheva sur cette note tendue. Je restai assise au salon à essayer de me concentrer sur un film, histoire de me calmer un peu, mais c'était sans succès. Trois heures après avoir puni les filles, Nil ou qui qu'il soit revint au salon en me remettant une enveloppe, sans même me donner une explication. Puis, avant de remonter à l'étage, il me regarda et me dit calmement : « Tes filles n'y sont pour rien. Elles ne savent rien de nous. Si tu dois défouler ta peine; fais le sur nous, mais pitiés laisses-les.» Il ajouta que je lui avais terriblement manqué et rejoint sa chambre par la suite.

Je restai figé une bonne demi-heure, ne sachant si je devais ouvrir cette enveloppe ou non. Puis, enfin, j'éteignis les lumières de la maison, prit l'enveloppe avec moi et je regagnai ma chambre. Je pris place sur le lit et enfin j'ouvris l'enveloppe que je vidai de son contenu.

Une bague tomba de l'enveloppe, suivit de plusieurs photos retenu entre elle par un trombone. Je pris la bague entre mes mains, puis je l'examinai longuement. Je l'a frotta légèrement et des symboles apparurent. Des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues. Le cœur me serra, j'eusse l'impression d'étouffer tellement je fus subjugué d'émotion. Cette bague n'en était pas une. Dix ans plutôt, je l'avais porté à mon index gauche pendant six ans. Six ans à avoir une sécurité, ou, en cas de danger, mes amis, ma famille de super héros débarquait en moins de deux pour me venir en aide. Cet objet n'était pas une bague ordinaire; elle était un transmetteur des mutants X. Je ne rêvais pas. Je l'a sentais entre mes mains. Je l'a voyais. Donc, les enfants ne m'avaient pas mentis. Se pouvait-il que les deux jeunes étrangers puissent vraiment être Emmil et Léonnie? Ils avaient l'âge, ils se ressemblaient. Ils arrivaient à communiquer entre eux avec un simple regard. Je devais en avoir le cœur net, alors je pris les photos entre les mains et je me mis à les examiner avec attention une à une.

Sur la première, je reconnu Emmil et Léonnie âgé de cinq ans. C'était à leur anniversaire. Cette même photo avais un jour été encadrer et avais décoré les murs du salon du sanctuaire. Cette même photo que j'avais en ma possession depuis dix ans. Inversement, il ni avais rien d'écrit au verso de celle-ci. Les photos qui suivirent furent de Shalimar, de Lexa, de Jessie et de Brennan à l'époque où j'avais été lui, car je reconnaissais ces photos. Puis. Après la sixième photo, tout changeait. Les années avaient commencé à se succéder et je n'étais plus dans ce monde. Je pus voir les enfants grandir d'une image à l'autre et il n'y avait plus de doute. Les jeunes qui reposaient à l'étage était bien mon petit Emmil et ma petite Léonnie. Je ne compris pas pourquoi je ne les avais pas reconnus d'instinct, moi qui avais passé autant de temps avec eux jadis.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'avant dernière photo. Il s'agissait d'une photo de groupe sans les enfants. Ils avaient tous un peu changé, mais c'était bien eux. Je semblais voir en Lexa qu'elle semblait plus malheureuse que jamais, son faux sourire trahissait ce que disait son visage. Jessie quant à lui semblaient tellement épuisé. Les yeux cernés, le visage pâle. Shalimar, transpirait à plein nez l'angoisse et la peur. Elle ne semblait pas très heureuse d'être là, aux côtés de ses compagnons et de son amant. Brennan avait le regard avide, la tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Il était sérieux, ne souriant pas. Le regard de tous avait changé; comme s'ils n'étaient plus très heureux d'être ensemble, comme si le malheur n'avait fait que s'abattre sur eux. Leurs visages n'étaient plus aussi illuminés qu'avant. Mon dieu pensais-je, que vous a fait le temps? Finalement, je passai à la dernière photo. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. En regardant la photographie, je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. C'était une photo d'Emma, Emma, mon ange gardien. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais vue cette image. S'il y avait eu une preuve de l'existence de cette photographie au sanctuaire, je m'en souviendrais. Donc, ce qui laissait croire, que je ne sais par quel miracle, mais Emma avait retrouvé le moyen de revenir dans son univers.

Je m'affalai sur le lit et je me mis à sangloter comme jamais. La culpabilité m'envahis d'abord. Je m'étais montré cruelle envers ses deux jeunes et par la même occasion je m'en étais pris à mes trois filles. Ensuite, le sentiment de colère me transperça l'âme. Pourquoi revenaient-ils dans ma vie, alors que j'avais presque réussi à tourner la page? Oui pour les aimer, je les avais aimé à en mourir, mais pour reprendre ma vie, il avait fallu que je fasse comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Cela avait été horrible de jour en jour. Non, je n'étais pas prête à revivre ça! Puis, j'eusse honte de moi. Honte de vouloir qu'ils ne reviennent plus dans ma vie, alors qu'au fond ils étaient autant mes enfants que mes filles. Je les avais portés, je les avais mis au monde. Je les avais élevés comme s'ils avaient été à moi. Je les avais aimé à m'en déchirer l'âme. Et du jour au lendemain, je les avais abandonnés et j'étais partie. Égoïstement, j'avais souhaité à venir à les oublier, ne plus penser à eux et surtout, j'avais souhaité ne plus jamais les revoir ni entendre parler des mutants X. Ma petite Lili murmurais-je, mon petit Emmil, dix années s'est envolé maintenant, depuis le dernier soir ou je vous ai serré dans mes bras qui n'étaient pourtant pas les miens en ce temps-là. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient presque le même âge que j'avais autrefois lorsque je suis entré involontairement dans leurs univers. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi maintenant?


	4. Une histoire de jumeau: 2 ième partie

2ième partie : Diable aux trousses!

Finalement, épuisé par tant de sentiments contradictoires et tous les pourquoi demeurant sans réponse, je finis par tomber malgré moi, dans un profond sommeil. Je me réveillai que très tôt le lendemain matin. L'heure affichée sur mon réveille-matin m'indiquait 5h40. J'essayai en vain de retrouver le sommeil. Je dusse me rendre à l'évidence et décidai malgré moi de me lever, puisque j'étais visiblement incapable de me rendormir. À cette heure si matinale, toute la maison était encore endormie et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. J'alignai mes draps correctement sur mon lit, puis je filai prendre une douche en silence. Je m'habillai, me coiffai rapidement et passai un peu de maquillage sur mon visage. Je pris la vieille photo de Lili et Emmil qui m'avais suivit dans ma réalité et je l'a fourrai dans ma poche. J'étais prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée qui commençait bien lentement. J'observai l'heure à nouveau : 6 heures. Je soupirai, puis une envie soudaine m'incita à monter à l'étage. J'avais envie de regarder mes filles dormir, comme je le faisais autrefois lorsqu'elles étaient bébés. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'un enfant qui dort paisiblement, sans devoir se soucier des tracas du reste du monde.

Je montai silencieusement l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. J'entrai d'abord dans la chambre de Chléo. Celle-ci dormait à point fermée. Elle émettait un faible ronflement qui marquait chacune de ses inspirations. Figée à regarder ma grande fille dormir, un bruit me fit sursauté. Je sorti de la chambre en douceur avant d'y refermer la porte pour rejoindre la chambre d'où était venu le bruit. Celle où logeaient Emmil et Léonnie. Je constatai que je n'étais pas la seule à qui le sommeil avait posé un lapin à une heure si matinale.

Léonnie me sourit doucement et m'invita à entrer. Je m'avançai vers eux et me laissa tombé lourdement sur le lit. Je me sentais si ridicule pour ce qui c'était passé la veille et comme une gamine, j'aurais voulu que tout s'efface miraculeusement, pour repatir sur de nouvelle bases.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Heureusement les deux adolescents semblèrent comprendre le bon sens de cette question.

Emmil soupira.

Em : Te souviens-tu de Shauwn-Kau Viet-Nells?

Le visage machiavélique de ce monstre me revint aussitôt en mémoire.

Moi : Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier après ce qu'il a fait. Nous avons bien faillit y passer ce jour-là.

Em : Nous étions bien jeunes et naïfs à l'époque. Ce n'est que plus tard que nous avons vraiment compris les motifs qui l'avais poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait à l'époque.

Lili : La fameuse prophétie qui s'est accompli l'année même de notre conception.

Em : En fait, cet idiot de Viet-Nells avait capturé les mauvaises personnes, nous a confié notre mère.

Moi : Vous ne m'apprenez rien.

Lili : Alors vous saviez?

Je hochai la tête lentement.

Em : Tout comme j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas mon vrai père; du moins jusqu'au lendemain de l'histoire avec Shawn-Kau, mais à cet époque je n'étais qu'encore qu'un petit garçon. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce que tu faisais dans le corps de mon père, ni pourquoi je ne connaissais pas d'autre père que toi. Je ne pouvais pas non plus expliquer pourquoi, ni comment je savais que tu allais un jour repartir. Lorsque ce jour est venu, le jour suivant je savais que tu n'étais plus là et que mon vrai père était de retour dans son corps.

Je me remémorai le fameux soir bizarre ou Emmil était venu me voir pour me dire qu'ils savaient que je n'étais pas son père. Il m'avait dit qu'un jour prochain je rentrerai bientôt chez moi. À cet instant, je n'avais pas compris ce qui se passait.

Em : Ce n'est qu'en entendant parler de la prophétie que j'ai vraiment compris.

Lili : Et que je t'ai pris pour un fou

Em : Oui c'est bien vrai! J'ai compris que la prophétie était vrai parce qu'elle c'était accompli sur toi. Le vrai problème dans cette histoire, ce qui faisait que nous ne l'a comprenions pas, était qu'elle concernait la mutante la plus puissante de tous. Maman et oncle Jessie connaissait cette femme, sans même savoir que c'était d'elle dont il était question.

Moi : Emma!

Lili : Oui tante Emma. De plus, il l'a croyait tous morte, ce qui a eu pour conséquence que leurs recherches les ont éloigné de la vrai personne qu'il recherchait.

Em : Plus tard, elle m'a expliqué que c'était elle qui me parlait en songe depuis le premier jour. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était toujours vivante, mais qu'elle se trouvait sur un plan d'existence différent que celui que nous connaissions et auquel que nous n'avions pas accès. Toute les voix que j'entendais enfant dans ma tête, c'était tante Emma qui communiquait avec moi.

Lili : Un jour, nos parents se sont disputés. Emmil m'a raconté cette histoire à dormir debout. Il m'a alors dit qu'il détenait le plus grand secret du monde et qu'il était venu le temps pour lui de s'enfuir du sanctuaire. Mais à ce moment, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que j'avais deux «pères». Et j'étais aussi loin de penser que c'était tante Emma la plus puissante des mutants, d'autant qu'on m'avait toujours raconté qu'elle était morte quelques années avant notre naissance.

Je soupirai.

Moi : Je sais… Enfin… Je ne l'ai compris que le dernier jour… Les voyages réalités-alternés, ce n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Je ne savais juste pas comment elle avait fait, mais, je savais qu'elle l'avait fait. Ce genre de chose, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment comprit d'ailleurs, même en étant mutant moi-même.

Em : Pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas non plus notre tasse de thé.

Je sortis la photo qui se trouvait dans la poche de mon t-shirt et l'a tendit à Emmil.

Moi : Comment expliques-tu que cette photo m'es suivit dans ma réalité après mon retour dans mon vrai corps?

Je pouvais voir qu'en regardant le verso de la photo Emmil pouvait reconnaître sa fine écriture d'enfant.

Em : De la même manière que nous sommes venus…

Lili : Peut-importe comment, ce qui compte c'est que nous sommes réellement là en chair et os aujourd'hui et nous sommes là pour vous protéger.

Moi : Me protéger? Me protéger de quoi au juste?

Em : Torry; nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir découvert la vérité. Ashlock, est maintenant de la partie. Il n'est pas aussi stupide que le japonais de l'époque. Il sait très bien que Léonnie n'est pas la plus puissante de toute les mutantes.

Je me remémorai quelques souvenirs que je gardais d'Ashlock, du temps où je regardais les mutants X à la télévision. Ça remontait à longtemps, mais il me semblait qu'il était mort; à moins que j'aie manqué un épisode.

Moi : Mais il n'est pas supposé être mort celui-là?

Lili : Ben en fait, il s'est aussi élevé dans le même plan d'existence que celui où se trouvait tante Emma.

Em : Gabriel Ashlock est un des mutants les plus puissants de ce monde. La vérité, c'est qu'il a été adopté dès sa naissance, ainsi séparé de sa sœur jumelle. Et sa sœur était nul autre que tante Emma!

Moi : Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de foi? Réalité-alterné, Emma, Shawn-Kau, la prophétie et maintenant Ashlock? Mais quel rôle suis-je censé jouer moi là-dedans?

Lili : Un rôle indispensable.

Em : Il a enlevé tante Emma et maintenant il détient notre père. Il n'en faudra peu pour qu'il te mette la main dessus.

Moi : Mais pourquoi moi?

Em : Parce que tante Emma a accompli sa prophétie sur toi et notre père. Il sait que tu existes, mais il ne sait pas qui tu es.

Lili : Vous savez, c'est une très longue histoire, mais l'important dans tout ça, c'est que s'il ne vous trouve pas, il ne pourra jamais rien faire. Vous êtes la pièce du puzzle manquante.

Ce qu'elle venait de me dire n'était pas du tout pour me plaire. Je sentis que l'histoire de mon passé venait de me rattraper Je n'avais pas du tout envie de revivre une aventure, comme celle que j'avais vécu, dix ans plus tôt. J'avais eu ma leçon; foutu prophétie de malheur!

Moi : Mais si vous m'avez retrouvé, il en faudra peu pour que lui débarque ici. Mon dieu… mes enfants!

Em : Ne nous énervons pas, du moins pas encore. Écoute, il sait que tu existes, mais sur toutes les femmes du monde entier, il ne sait pas laquelle tu es. Il ne connaît pas non plus notre existence à moi et Lili. Il vaut mieux ne rien faire de drastique et conserver ton mode de vie tel qu'il se trouve actuellement. Un revirement de situation trop brutal paraîtrait très suspect et serait comme te livrer directement à lui sur un plateau d'argent. La chambre à louer était une idée de génie et une occasion en or d'en profiter pour habiter avec vous, afin de te protéger. Ainsi, si par le plus malheureux des hasards, il en venait à débarquer, nos pouvoirs nous permettrait de le neutraliser le temps qu'il faudra pour que vous ayez eu le temps de fuir; ta famille et toi.

Les paroles d'Emmil me firent frissonner.

Moi : Alors, je dois faire comme si de rien était, attendre qu'il débarque et je ferai quoi moi après? Je l'inviterai à prendre le thé peut-être?

Lili : Ça n'arrivera pas. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'en empêcher.

Moi : Écoutez-moi bien vous deux, j'ai eu peur de vous perdre une fois. Il n'est pas question que vous risquez votre vie de nouveau. C'est à moi de protéger mes enfants; tous mes enfants!

Léonnie et Emmil se regardèrent, mais n'ajoutèrent rien. De toute manière, nous savions que la discussion se terminerait là pour le moment. Car nous commencions à entendre des petits pieds nus grouiller sur le plancher voisin. Je me levai et quittai la chambre des jumeaux pour aller dire bonjour à mes bébés et tenter de me réconcilier avec elles.


	5. Une histoire de jumeau: 3 ième partie

3ième partie : Réconciliation

J'entrai dans la chambre de mes deux plus jeunes. Julia était en train de jouer avec ses poupées et Gabriele de son côté s'était attelée à mettre le ses tiroirs de sa commode sans-dessus-dessous pendant qu'elle tentait de se choisir des vêtements. Lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent que j'étais là, elles cessèrent tous mouvement et elles me dévisagèrent d'un œil avertit. Elles s'attendaient probablement à me voir exploser. Je m'empressai de rompre leur suspense; histoire de ne pas les torturer inutilement. J'ouvris les bras devant moi; prête à ce qu'elles viennent m'embrasser.

Moi : Et mon câlin alors?

Julia fronça les sourcils.

Julia : Tu n'es plus en colère?

Je lui souris tendrement.

Moi : Mais non ma toute belle.

Cela dit, la plus vieille des deux n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincue. Les pauvres j'avais vraiment dût les traumatiser.

Gaby : Et nos sorties

Je haussai les épaules tout en lui souriant.

Moi : Maman est désolé pour hier, j'avais beaucoup de peine.

Julia : Papa te manque n'est-ce pas maman?

Je serré ma cadette dans mes bras.

Moi : Oh oui; beaucoup plus que tu ne crois.

Julia : T'en fais pas maman, ça va aller.

Moi : Il fait déjà un temps superbe dehors et il annonce une belle journée ensoleillé et chaude; que diriez-vous si je vous emmenais à la plage aujourd'hui?

Julia et Gabriele se regardèrent l'une et l'autre avec excitation. Leurs deux visages étaient plus illuminés qu'un sapin décoré le jour de Noël. Après ce moment de surprise, elles se jetèrent dans mes bras. Il était vrai qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas emmenée la famille à la plage.

Gaby : Est-ce que je peux demander à Eva-Jade si elle peut nous accompagner?

Moi : Pourquoi pas; c'est une excellente idée.

Julia : Et tante Joanna; elle viendra n'est-ce pas maman?

Moi : Non ma puce, Joanna travaille aujourd'hui. Cependant, nous pourrions demander à ta marraine cela lui plairait de nous accompagner.

L'excitation de mon bébé fut à son comble tant l'idée semblait lui plaire.

Julia : Tu crois vraiment qu'elle acceptera de nous accompagner?

Moi : Je vais lui téléphoner tout à l'heure et nous serons fixées!

Julia : Tu crois qu'elle emmènera Soléanne?

Moi : Hé bien c'est très probable en effet!

Julia : Dis maman, tu crois que marraine a eu son bébé?

Moi : Mais non chérie pas encore, il est trop tôt et quand il naîtra ne t'inquiètes pas elle va nous téléphoner.

Julia : Alors tu crois qu'elle a toujours son gros ventre?

J'éclatai de rire.

Moi : Mais oui bien sûre.

Julia : Tu crois que son bébé pourrait naître aujourd'hui sur la plage?

Moi : Non je ne crois pas que ça va se produire aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs bébé naîtra dans un hôpital et non sur la plage. Mais toi, tu crois que tu pourrais arrêter de poser des questions?

Julia : Hé! Tu te moques de moi maman!

Je lui fis un petit sourire taquin et avant même qu'elle n'eût le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, j'attrapai un oreiller sur l'un des lits et le lui lançai. Surprise, elle tomba sur le derrière. Gabriele éclata de rire. Julia se releva et relança l'oreiller sur sa sœur. Gaby éclata de rire à son tour.

Julia : C'est chacun son tour de rigoler!

J'attrapai ma cadette, je l'a soulevai dans les airs et l'a déposa lentement sur l'un des deux lits en l'a chatouillant. Entre deux éclats de rire, mon bébé supplia sa sœur de lui venir en aide.

Gabriele attrapa l'oreiller de tout à l'heure et me l'a lança. Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, je tombai à la renverse. Julia et Gabriele en profitèrent pour grimper sur moi pour me chatouiller à leur tour.

Gaby : C'est chacun son tour de s'amuser.

Julia : Ouais! Je suis bien d'accord.

Les filles se tapèrent dans les mains et je m'avouai vaincue.

Moi : Parce que vous croyez que avoir gagnée?

Gaby et Julia à l'unisson : Ouais!

Moi : Ben vous savez quoi? Vous avez raison! Mais ma revanche sera terrible vous verrez!

Mes deux filles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Je souri intérieurement. Très bientôt, elles deviendraient trop grandes et je ne pourrais plus les levers dans les airs comme maintenant. Elles étaient et seraient à jamais mes petites princesses et toute ma vie. Tout l'or du monde ne valait pas leur bonheur. Et quand je repensais à Ashlock qui essaierait de me séparer d'elle, j'en avais des sueurs froides.

Soudain Chléo entra à moitié endormi.

Les plus jeunes se redressèrent et je pus m'assoir sur le lit.

Chléo : C'est quoi ce cirque? Dites, vous-avez-vous l'heure?

Julia se retourna et porta attention sur son réveille-matin. Elle avait appris à lire l'heure depuis peu, mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Julia : Il est sept heure, cinq minutes, dis-t-elle fièrement.

Chléo : Bah justement; nous n'avons pas école et en plus nous sommes clouées ici pour la journée et peut-être même pour le restant de nos jours, parce que visiblement nous sommes punis pour quelque chose qui nous échappent à toute les trois. Alors un peu moins fort, il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir, j'aimerais dormir!

Moi : Tu ferais mieux de changer d'humeur ma grande si tu veux nous accompagner.

Julia : Ouais! Maman était seulement très triste hier, papa lui manque tu sais! Alors pour se faire pardonner, elle nous emmène à la plage.

Gaby : Oui avec Eva-Jade, Soléanne et tante Tarra avec son grand ventre.

Je souri. Les filles avaient des dons d'interprétations exceptionnelles.

Moi : Bien sûre Emmil et Léonnie viendront avec nous.

Le visage de Chléo s'illumina.

Chléo : Parce qu'en plus tu t'es réconcilié avec les pensionnaires?

Je hochai la tête.

Chléo : Je n'y comprends visiblement rien, mais vas-tu vraiment nous emmener à la plage maman?

Moi : Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de plaisanter quand je vous dis que je vous emmène quelque part pour une activité familiale?

Chléo : Maman; est-ce que tout va bien?

Moi : Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Un nouveau jour très ensoleillé se lève, je suis en congé aujourd'hui et j'ai l'intention d'en profiter pour le passer avec les trois plus belles filles qui vivent sous mon toit.

Chléo fronça les sourcils.

Chléo : Tu sais que tu es bizarre? Hier tu disais que…

Moi : Oh bah si tu insistes vraiment, je peux revenir sur ma décision et on fera comme je vous aie dit hier.

Gaby et Julia fusillèrent leur sœur du regard. Je me retins pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Chléo : Non; fait comme si je n'avais rien dit! Tu sais que tu es étrange maman, mais quoi qu'il en soit tu es super!

Moi : Étrange et super? Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

Chléo : La plage c'est génial! En plus, je bronze mieux sur le bord de l'eau.

Chléo avait déjà une peau asiatique bien dorée.

Moi : Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu veux être plus foncée que tu ne l'es déjà! Moi, si j'avais ton teint…

Chléo : Que veux-tu; la nature est mal faite! Mais si tu aurais voulu une fille qui ne veuille pas être plus bronzé qu'elle ne l'es déjà, ce n'est pas moi que tu aurais dût adopter, mais plutôt une petite africaine.

Moi : Mais si j'aurais fait ça, toi tu ne serais pas parmi nous aujourd'hui. Ma grande fille, c'est une petite asiatique et personne d'autre. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas donné la vie ma puce, mai pour moi, c'est tout comme. Je t'aime autant que tes sœurs. Je vous aime toute énormément et chaque jour vous me rendez fière d'être votre mère.

Chléo : Je sais déjà tout ça et tu sais bien que je t'aime très fort. En fait, nous t'aimons toutes.

Mes trois filles se blottirent contre moi et je les embrassai une à une. Puis, nous nous séparâmes.

Moi : Maintenant; allons-nous préparer. Chléo; file sous la douche. Gabriele; toi pendant ce temps rend toi au sous-sol et ramène la glacière et les sacs de sorties à la cuisine. Puis, tu rempliras les bouteilles d'eaux. Julia; j'aimerais que tu sortes les poubelles, ensuite, tu iras aider ta sœur à remplir les gourdes.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et filèrent exécuter leurs tâches respectives. Je restai seule dans la chambre de mes deux cadettes. Je repassai les draps de mes deux plus jeunes sur leur lit et replaça les oreillers correctement. Puis, je remis les vêtements dans la commode de Gabriele. J'ouvris enfin la porte du placard des filles et leur sorti ce dont elles auraient besoin pour la journée : mayo de bains, la bouée de Julia, leurs petites sandales qu'elles ne mettaient que lorsqu'elles allaient à la plage ou à la piscine, deux petites robes d'étés, leurs sous-vêtements et leurs chapeaux. Je trouvai également leur ballon de plage au fond du placard, des sceaux et des petites pelles. Lorsque je sorti du placard avec tous ses objets, j'aperçusse les jumeaux assis sur le lit de Gabriele.

Emmil : Tu sembles être une mère merveilleuse tu sais?

Moi : Merci, je fais ce que je peux.

Lili : Ils ont beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

Em : Je sais que ça va te sembler un peu ridicule, mais je me sens un peu jaloux.

Moi : Pourquoi?

Lili : Nous n'avons pas voulu être indiscrets, mais nous vous avons entendu vous faires des déclarations d'amours familiales.

Em : Tu n'as pas changée tu sais. J'ai l'impression de retrouver en toi le père que j'ai eu dans ma tendre enfance lorsque je te regarde avec les filles. Moi aussi je t'aime. Après tout, tu nous as mis au monde, tu nous as aimé et tu nous as élevés Autrefois, je t'appelais papa et toi tu m'appelais ton fils, même si nous savions tous les deux que tu n'étais pas réellement mon père. C'est en te voyant avec tes propres enfants que cet amour qui sommeille en moi pour toi depuis dix ans c'est réveillé. J'aime mon père bien sûre, mais vous n'étiez pas la même personne, c'est différent.

Lili : C'est idem pour moi. J'ai appris cette histoire bien plus tard que mon frère, mais il a raison sur un point. Notre père avait sa méthode d'éducation et tu avais la tienne. J'ai l'impression de revoir des souvenirs d'enfants. Il me semble qu'à une certaine époque nous avons vécu ce même genre de scène. J'ai l'impression de me revoir à cinq ans à travers le regard de Julia et Gabriele.

Je fondis en larmes. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ces petits moment où je les avais un jour prit de la même manière que j'avais pris Julia dans mes bras pour l'a jeté sur le lit et de la chatouiller jusqu'à ce que sa sœur vienne à son secours, Je fis signe aux jumeaux et ils se callèrent dans le creux de mes bras. Une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je me sentais enfin complète. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voudrait : Emmil et Léonnie Fox Mulwray étaient aussi mes enfants. Une part de moi : Torrainne Noël, coulait dans leurs veines. J'éclatai en sanglot.

Moi : Mon petit Emmil… Ma Lili, ma princesse… Mais que vous a fait le temps? Vous êtes si beau, si grands maintenant. Je vous le jure, je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer…

Lentement, je me séparai d'eux. Je tentai également d'essuyai mes larmes.

Moi : Comment se porte votre mère?

Lili : Physiquement ça va, mais psychologiquement c'est une toute autre histoire. Tu sais, beaucoup d'eaux ont passé sous les ponts en dix ans. Le sanctuaire a été détruit, oncle Jessie et tante Lexa ne sont plus en couple, papa et tante Emma se sont fait capturé par Ashlock et j'en passe.

Moi : Mon dieu, quel horreur!

Em : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais malheureusement le monde n'arrête pas de tourner pour autant.

Moi : Non, je sais. Je vais emmener mes enfants à la plage aujourd'hui et je voudrais que vous veniez avec nous.

Lili : Moi je préfère qu'on reste ici à vous attendre.

Em : Nous n'avions pas prévu que nous irions à la plage, nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut.

Moi : Bien sûre. Bon aller; allons rejoindre les petits.

Je me levai et suivit des jumeaux, nous regagnâmes la cuisine, là, où les trois filles y étaient déjà.

Moi : Gaby, Julia; j'ai préparé ce dont vous aurez besoin. Je les aie déposés sur vos lits. Emmil et Léonnie, voulez-vous vous occuper de mes cadettes. Je dois me rendre en ville pour faire quelques courses, pour que nous puissions-nous préparer un lunch pour emporter.

Lili : Sans problème.

Moi : Chléo, toi tu vas m'accompagner.

Chléo : Ok pas de problème.

Moi : Lili et Emmil…

Lili et Em. À l'unissons : Oui?

Moi : Veuillez à ce que Gabriele et Julia prennent un bain. Je veux qu'elles soient lavées, coiffées et habillées à mon retour.

Em : D'accord

Moi : Je ne devrais pas tarder et je préparerai des crêpes pour tout le monde lorsque je reviendrai.

Julia : Miam, j'ai déjà hâte que tu reviennes alors!

Moi : Sois sage mon bébé.

Julia : Oui maman.

Moi : Ça vaut pour toi aussi, dis-je à l'égard de Gabriele.

Gaby : Ne te fais pas de soucis maman, nous serons prête quand tu reviendras.

J'embrassai mes deux plus jeunes, ensuite j'attrapai mes clefs et quittai la maison accompagnée de Chléo.

Chléo : Dis maman, pourquoi veux-tu que je t'accompagne? J'aurais très bien pu m'occuper des filles.

Moi : Je sais ma puce, mais Léonnie et Emmil ne veulent pas nous accompagner à la plage aujourd'hui.

Chléo : Pourquoi ça?

Moi : Parce qu'ils ont dit ne pas avoir de mayo de bains.

Chléo me sourit.

Chléo : Ah je comprends! Tu veux faire en sorte qu'ils puissent nous accompagner?

Moi : Tu as tout compris.

Nous arrêtâmes d'abord ou supermarché faire quelques courses, avant l'ouverture des grands centres d'achat. Puis, nous allâmes dans une boutique spécialisée en tenue d'été. Chléo m'aida à choisir un mayo de bain qui serait forcément à la taille de Léonnie et un autre à celle d'Emmil. Nous revinrent à la maison soit heure et demi plus tard.

À peine fûmes-nous entré dans la maison que Julia et Gabriele revinrent avec leur série de question.

Julia : Peut-on téléphoner à marraine maintenant?

Gaby : Tu vas nous faire des crêpes n'est-ce pas maman?

Emmil et Léonnie pouffèrent de rire.

Moi : Pouvez-vous me laisser le temps d'entrer dans la maison? Laisser moi respirer les filles! Une chose à la fois voulez-vous?

Les deux soupirèrent.

Julia et Gaby à l'unissons : Oui maman!

Moi : Chléo s'il te plaît range les courses pour moi veux-tu. Julia et Gabriele, allez-donc jouer dehors. Pendant ce temps, vous ne serez pas dans mes pattes pendant que je prépare le déjeuner et que je téléphone à votre tante Tarra.

Elles acquiescèrent et se volatilisèrent à l'extérieur.

Moi : Emmil et Léonnie, il n'est pas question de vous laisser seuls ici, surtout par ce temps splendide!

Lili : Mais nous vous avons déjà dit que nous n'avions rien de convenable à nous mettre.

Em : Et puis, il s'agit d'une sortie familiale. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous imposer de la sorte.

À l'autre bout de la cuisine, Chléo pouffa de rire.

Chléo : Désolé Emmil, tu devras trouver une meilleure excuse. Il est vrai que vous ne connaissez pas encore ma mère. Elle sait se montrer très persuasive, elle est très tenace et elle tient toujours son bout.

Em : Oui bon d'accord peut-être bien, mais il n'empêche que ma sœur a raison.

Je sorti les mayo de bains des sacs en plastique et les tendit aux jumeaux.

Moi : Allez-donc m'essayer ça!

Em : Mais…

Moi : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.

Lili : Effectivement vous êtes très tenace.

Em : Et persuasive.

Chléo : Elle tient toujours son bout!

Moi : Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? La salle de bain est libre et vous pouvez utiliser ma chambre comme cabine d'essayage.

Les jumeaux se levèrent pour aller essayer leurs mayo de bains respectifs, pendant ce temps j'attrapai le téléphone et je composai le numéro de ma petite sœur Tarra.

Cette dernière était enceinte de près de 35 semaines. Ce petit bout de chou à naître serait son deuxième enfant. Elle avait déjà une ravissante petite chipie qui venait d'avoir trois ans Elle se prénommait Soléanne. Un prénom très originale et qui lui allait à ravir.

J'eusse tout juste le temps de terminer mon appel que Julia et Gabriele rentrèrent dans la maison et s'avancèrent près de moi.

Julia : Alors maman?

Moi : Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait.

Julia bondit de joie et Gabriele l'imita aussitôt.

Gaby : Alors, quand partons-nous?

Moi : Aussitôt que le lunch sera préparé et que nous aurons tous mangés et rangés la cuisine mon cœur.

Lili et Emmil revinrent vêtus de leur nouveau mayo de bain. Ils avaient tout juste la taille parfaite et leur allaient à ravir.

Lili : Et comme les petites demoiselles semble bien pressées de profiter du soleil, du sable et de la plage, Emmil, Chléo et moi allons préparer le lunch et laisser votre maman préparer le petit déjeuner.

Gaby : Alors ça me va! On retourne dehors en attendant.

Moi : Excellente idée!

Les deux plus jeunes retournèrent à l'extérieur et je pus mieux contempler Lili et Emmil dans leur mayo de bains.

Moi : Wow! On dirait qu'ils ont été spécialement conçus pour vous. Donc, allez me retirer ça pour que je puisse les passer à la machine à laver.

Ils acquiescèrent. Chléo démarra la machine à laver pour les jumeaux. Puis, les trois jeunes commencèrent à préparer le lunch pendant que je préparais les crêpes promises pour tout le monde. Lorsque nous passâmes à table, Chléo mis les mayo des jumeaux à sécher. Tout le monde y mit du sien. Une heure plus tard, nous étions fin prêt à partir. Tarra et Soléanne nous avaient rejointes.

À la plage

Chléo se faisait bronzer avec quelques copines, un peu plus loin de l'endroit où nous nous étions installés. Les trois petites fillesquant à elles, s'amusaient sur le bord de l'eau comme de vraies petites folles. Emmil et Léonnie leurs inventaient des jeux et ces demoiselles participaient gaiment. De mon côté, assise sur une chaise longue auprès de ma sœur sous le parasol, nous les observions au loin.

Tarra : Alors ce sont ses deux-là qui ont aménagés dans la chambre d'Émily?

Moi : En effet.

Tarra : Leurs parents étaient à la recherche d'un lieu où ses derniers pourraient passer l'été?

Moi : Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. En fait… En fait, leurs parents voyagent beaucoup et comme ils devaient s'absenter pour une longue période en raison d'un voyage d'affaire, ils ont préférés louer une chambre dans une maison familiale pour leurs jumeaux. Ainsi, ses derniers peuvent continuer de grandir au sein d'un environnement encadré et leurs parents se disent beaucoup moins inquiets.

Tarra : D'accord, oui je comprends. Et tu connais les parents de ses deux enfants?

Moi : Oui, ce sont des gens que j'ai perdu de vu il y a longtemps.

Tarra : Et est-ce que je les connais?

Moi : Je ne crois pas non. Je les aie connus dans un contexte plutôt étrange, je devais avoir 17 ans à l'époque et eux avaient quelques années de plus.

Tarra : Et ses jumeaux est-ce qu'ils ont des frères et sœurs plus jeunes qu'eux?

Moi : Non, je ne crois pas pourquoi?

Tarra : Ils savent si prendre avec les enfants. Regarde comment s'amusent les filles.

Mon cœur se serra, il était vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient avoir de jeunes frères et sœurs mais c'était dans la nature du possible.

Moi : Oui, ce sont de vrais anges avec nos petites filles.

Je souri intérieurement en les regardant. Ma petite sœur avait relevé un point assez véridique. Léonnie et Emmil n'agissaient pas comme de simple gardiens avec les petites, mais plutôt comme de grands mentors. Naturellement, cela faisait le bonheur des filles. Mais se pouvait-il, qu'ils me dissimulaient d'avantage de secret qu'ils ne le laissaient croire? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me devais de tout savoir et de tout connaître de A à Z, même s'ils s'obstinaient à en penser le contraire. Ils étaient chez moi maintenant et leurs vies avaient à nouveau rejointe la mienne. J'avais bien connus ses deux enfants à une certaine époque et même s'ils étaient devenus grands maintenant, j'obtiendrais bien tôt ou tard les réponses à tous ses mystérieux secrets du passé. J'en demeurai convaincue.

Moit : Dit Tarra, j'ai une chose à te demander.

Tarra : Oui quoi?

Moi : Je parierais que Chléo va venir me demander d'une minute à l'autre de pouvoir aller passer la nuit chez une de ses copines là-bas.

Tarra : D'accord, mais en quoi ça me concerne?

Moi : Accepterais-tu de prendre Gaby et Julia avec toi jusqu'à demain. Je demanderai à Joanna d'aller les reprendre dans l'avant-midi.

Tarra : Alors tu veux t'offrir une soirée tranquille?

Je me contentai d'hochai la tête, je ne voulais pas éveiller le moindre soupçon chez ma sœur. Elle avait toujours le don de fourrer son nez partout et la dernière chose que je voulais c'est qu'elle apprenne la vérité à propos de moi et des jumeaux.

Tarra : Si elles promettent d'être sages je n'y vois aucun problème, ce n'est que pour une nuit de toute façon. Dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire de ta soirée?

Moi : Je ne préfère pas entrer dans les détails, mais j'ai quelques trucs personnels à faire et je dois les faire sans les enfants.

Tarra : Très bien, c'est comme tu voudras.

Quelques minutes avaient à peine passé lorsque nous vîmes Chléo qui revenait dans notre direction accompagnée de sa copine Alicia. Et comme je l'avais prédit, elle revenait uniquement pour que je lui donne mon autorisation pour qu'elle puisse passer la nuit chez son amie.

Les heures qui suivirent se passèrent dans une atmosphère tout aussi agréable que l'avait commencée la journée.

En fin d'après-midi, nous organisâmes avec les enfants, une partie de soccer dans le sable. Ma sœur joua le rôle de l'arbitre étant donné sa condition. Beaucoup nous observèrent avant de se joindre à nous; enfants comme adultes. Le jeu s'acheva vers 16h30. Tarra devait rentrer rejoindre son copain. Gabriele et Julia furent très heureuses de partir avec leur tante, tandis que Chléo quittait de son côté avec Alicia et ses parents Les jumeaux et moi prirent le chemin du retour. J'achetai une pizza avant de rentrer à la maison avec Léonnie et Emmil. Une fois arrivé, nous nous mirent à table. À peine le repas fut-il terminé que je reçue le coup de téléphone tant attendu de Maxime. Nous parlâmes environ trente minutes, puis, il dût raccrocher. Suite à quoi, j'appelai Joanna, afin de lui demander de passer récupérer les filles chez ma sœur le lendemain.

Lorsque vingt heures sonna, je m'installai au salon et j'invitai les jumeaux à se joindre à moi.


	6. Une histoire de jumeau: 4 ième partie

4ième Partie : Retour aux sources

Moi : Écoutez, si j'ai envoyé les petites passer la nuit chez leur tante, c'est parce que je crois que nous devons discuter de tout ça.

Em : Mais nous t'avons déjà tout dit l'essentiel.

Moi : Je ne crois pas non. En discutant avec ma sœur cet après-midi, j'ai réalisée qu'en fait je ne savais rien. D'accord, je sais qu'Ashlock est à ma recherche, mais c'est tout. Je ne peux pas me contenter de l'essentiel, je dois absolument tout savoir, si je veux être bien préparé à affronter tout ce qui s'en vient. Il en va de votre sécurité, de la mienne et de celle de toute ma famille. Et vous faites partie de cette famille à mes yeux.

Lili : Et si nous nous obstinons à refuser; vous ferez quoi?

Moi : Alors c'est très simple; je vais vous foutre dehors.

Em : Tu ne ferais pas ça tout de même!

Moi : Je suis chez moi ici que je sache. Pourquoi devrais-je me gênée?

Lili : Parce que vous êtes… que vous avez été notre…

Moi : Effectivement, j'ai été votre père pendant vos premières années d'existences. Alors si vous refusez de me répondre, vous n'êtes plus les enfants que j'ai élevées autrefois.

Emmil me regarda surpris, étonné et surtout d'un œil triste.

Em : Comment peux-tu nous dire ça? Nous sommes les jumeaux de Brennan Mulwray et de Shalimar Fox et tu le sais très bien.

Moi : Oui c'est vrai je le reconnais.

Em : Alors comment peux-tu que nous se sommes plus les enfants dont tu as pris soins il y a dix ans?

Moi : Ces enfants-là avaient du respect et de la franchise pour les leurs.

Em : Et c'est toujours le cas.

Moi : Non pas si c'est pour me cacher des choses. Je ne suis pas une enfant et croyez-moi, il y a bien longtemps que je suis devenue adulte.

Lili : Certes, mais vous n'avez plus l'avantage que vous aviez autrefois.

Moi : C'est vrai, je n'ai plus de pouvoir de mutant, mais j'ai beaucoup plus de ressource que vous ne le croyez.

Em : Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, tu sembles avoir prise ta décision alors très bien, c'est comme tu voudras, mais nous t'aurons prévenue. Notre passé n'a rien de très gaie tu peux me croire.

Lili : Si vous y tenez vraiment, je peux vous connecter à moi télépathiquement et vous assisterai à toutes les scènes de notre passé que ma mémoire a enregistré. Ce sera très réel pour vous. Ce sera comme si vous y étiez vraiment, mais en aucun cas vous ne pourrez intervenir, car on ne peut pas changer le passé. Pour vous, ce sera comme si vous traverserez les chapitres d'un livres, mais en fait ce sera moi quoi choisirai ce dont vous voulez voir. Je pourrai communiquer avec vous et en tout temps. Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit une très bonne idée.

Moi : Très bien je suis prête. Connecte-moi à ton esprit.

Em : Ho là un seconde! Sache que si tu fais cela, Léonnie ne pourras plus te déconnecter de son esprit tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne t'est pas fait voir tout ce qu'il y a, a voir.

Moi : J'en suis consciente.

Lili : Très bien, allons-y, soupira-t-elle.

Léonnie s'assied en face de moi et se concentra. Elle entra bien vite en une espèce de transe. Ses pouvoirs avaient bien évolué depuis l'époque où je jouais le rôle de son père. Une boule d'énergie jaillit de sa tête pour entrer à vive allure dans la mienne J'eût aussitôt l'impression de perdre le contact total avec la réalité, puis je fus plongé dans le noir le plus total. Soudain, je pus ouvrir les yeux. Je me sentais très étrange. J'avais conscience que mon esprit devait s'être détaché de mon corps pour entrer dans les mémoires de Léonnie. Je m'apprêtais à revivre ses souvenirs, comme si j'y étais, mais sans jamais pouvoir intervenir. Je n'étais qu'une simple observatrice, totalement à la merci de celle qui avait été ma fille.

Le décor obscure dans lequel je me trouvais commençait soudain a se transformer. Un long frisson me transperça l'esprit. J'étais dans cette pièce qui autrefois m'avait servit de chambre. Un homme était assis dans le lit, le regard absent.

Sentir cet homme tout près de moi me déstabilisa totalement. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il pouvait me voir et m'entendre. J'avais envie de pleurer, lui signaler ma présence, mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Cet homme, c'était moi ou plutôt j'avais été lui dans une vie passé que j'avais tenté d'oublié.

Au loin j'entendis la voie de Léonnie me dire que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas les siens, mais qu'un jour elle c'était connecté à son père et il avait choisi de lui transmettre se souvenir précis.

Puis j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Cette même personne prit place près de Brennan.

J'avais envie de crier son nom, mais à nouveau je savais qu'elle ne m'entendrait pas. Pourtant, j'avais partagé tant de chose avec cette personne, cette femme. À mes yeux, elle avait été ma meilleure amie mais tout ça c'était passé dans une autre vie. Mais à ses yeux je n'avais été rien d'autre que son amoureux.

Bren : Shalimar?

Shal : Oui mon amour?

Bren : Où sont donc passé toute ses années mon amour?

Shal : Mais de quoi parles-tu chaton? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Je te trouve bizarre depuis ce matin?

Bren : Les enfants…

Shal : Ils vont bien, alors cesse de t'en faire.

Bren : J'ai l'impression de ne pas les avoirs vu grandir.

Shal : Tu as raison, c'est vrai que tout va si vite. Ils ont été courageux et forts hier face à cet ignoble japonais.

Brennan se retourna vers Shalimar le visage débordant d'amour et il l'embrassa avec une grande passion pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Shal se dirigea vers la sortie, mais comme elle s'apprêtait à sortir elle se retourna vers son bien-aimé Brennan et lui dit qu'il avait de quoi être vraiment fier de ses enfants. Ces derniers étaient aussi forts, courageux et têtus comme leur père. Elle lui fit un de ses sourires, puis elle quitta la pièce.

Bren : … Si seulement j'avais été leur père pour qu'elle puisse me comparer comme ça à eux… Serais-je me montrer à la hauteur?... J'étais de m'imaginer qu'en revenant je deviendrais père de famille. M'aimeront-ils autant qu'elle… Torry…

Je senti une larme glisser le long de ma joue.

Moi : Mais bien sûre qu'ils vont t'aimer idiot! Ce sont tes enfants après tout; ta chaire et ton sang!

J'entendis sans pourtant l'a voir, la voix de Léonnie d'aujourd'hui me dire que même si j'essayais de leur parler ou de hurler, jamais personne de ses souvenirs ne pourraient m'entendre.

Moi : Je sais, grognais-je à Léonnie! Courage Brennan, se sont les premiers jours les plus difficile. Tu peux me croire, je sais ce que je dis.

De nouveau je me sentie plongé dans le noir, je pouvais sentir que l'on s'apprêtait à passer à un second souvenir.


	7. Une histoire de jumeau: 5 ième partie

5ième partie : Pour le meilleur!

Cette fois je ne me trouvais plus au sanctuaire, mais assise dans une chapelle. J'eusse envie de demander à ma guide ce que je fichais dans cet endroit, mais je n'en n'eusse pas le temps et tout se mis en place.

Un prête apparu et les cloches sonnèrent gaiment. Un gardien ouvrit les portes. Deux petites personnes entrèrent J'éclatai en sanglots. Ces petits êtres si élégamment vêtus n'étaient nul autre que mes deux bébés. Certes, ils avaient grandis, mais c'était bien les petites jumeaux que j'avais un jour mis au monde.

Voix de Lili : Emmil et moi, venions d'avoir neuf ans lorsque cet évènement s'est produit.

Deux autres personnes entrèrent à la suite des jumeaux. Ils s'agissaient de Brennan et de Shalimar. Ils étaient si beaux dans leurs habits de noces. Si seulement je l'avais su, si seulement j'avais pu, j'aurais tout donné pour assister à leurs unions. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Brennan aurait sûrement aussi tout tenté pour assister à mon union avec Maxime jadis. Sans même le savoir, nous avions un jour partagé le même destin tout en étant redevenu nous-mêmes. C'était très étrange, mais au fond nous nous ressemblions plus qu'on ne le pouvait le penser.

Les cloches qui avaient cessé de sonner se remirent à tinter. Puis, je faillis m'étouffer en voyant Jessie bras dessus, bras dessous entré dans la chapelle avec Lexa vêtue d'une robe blanche similaire à celle de Shalimar. À la différence près que celle de Shal était taillé de façon oblique et découvrait partiellement ses jambes. Celle de Lexa était pourvue d'une longue traîne portée par un petit garçon qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de trois ans.

Je n'en revenais pas. Certes, Jessie et Lexa étaient très plutôt autrefois, mais de là à s'unir dans les liens du mariage…. Et ce petit garçon étaient-ils leurs fils? Il était le portrait craché de Jessie et ses yeux… Le même regard identique à celui de Lexa, sans aucun doute possible.

Pendant que je m'excitai sur cet instant unique qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, les deux couples avaient pris place près de l'homme d'église. Tandis que les enfants c'étaient installés sur trois petits bancs qui leurs avaient été mis à leurs dispositions.

La partie de mon être qui avait un jour accepté d'être Brennan était demeuré présente. Devant moi ce tenait une partie de ma famille. J'étais partie, laissant derrière des souvenirs que j'avais été forcée d'oubliés. Cela dit, je n'avais pas été la seule à me refaire une vie. J'avais passé à côté de la leur. En reprenant ma place dans le monde, cette famille m'avait oublié, alors que ce ne fut jamais mon cas.

À cet instant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie. J'aurais voulu féliciter Jessie. Il avait réussi dieu seul sait comment, à conquérir la seule personne au monde qu'il n'est jamais autant aimé. Encore une fois, Dieu seul sait qu'il était difficile d'obtenir quelque chose de Lexa. D'ailleurs, valait mieux l'avoir comme amie que de l'avoir que comme ennemi. J'aurais voulu les serres contre moi pour les féliciter de ce petit…

Moi : Dit moi Lili, comment se nomme ton cousin?

Voix de Lili : Alexis

Oui j'aurais voulu les féliciter pour ce petit Alexis. Évidemment en étant moi-même, il n'aurait jamais eu la moindre idée de qui j'étais vraiment, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à quel point ils représentaient pour moi. J'aurais voulu assister à leurs demandes en mariage respectives et au moment où ils se sont dits oui. J'aurais voulu assister aux véritables retrouvailles du couple Mulwray-Fox J'aurais voulu, j'aurais dût être là.

Prêtre : … Si quelqu'un s'oppose à l'union de l'un ou l'autre des deux couples ici présent, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Alexis : Moi, moi, moi!

Lexa : Alexis; ça suffit, soit tranquille veux-tu!

Prêtre : Bon alors, reprenons. Alors je disais donc, si quelqu'un s'oppose à l'union d'un de ses couples, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Le petit garçon s'agitait d'avantage.

Jess : Alexis! Gronda-t-il.

Prêtre : Très bien mon petit, puisque tu sembles vouloir t'opposer à l'union de tes parents, dit-nous ce qui te tracasse.

Alexis : Emmil m'a dit qu'ils vont s'embrasser avec leur langue, si je ne m'opposais pas!

J'étouffai un rire, tandis que mon petit Emmil devenait plus rouge qu'une tomate. Shalimar et Brennan le fusillèrent du regard.

Bren : Mais c'est qu'il parle trop ce petit Emmil.

Jess : Ton oncle a raison. Que dirais-tu d'aller plutôt jouer sur le gazon autour de l'église en attendant que tout soit terminé?

Le petit acquiesça et fila comme une flèche, mais l'écho de la voix de sa mère le stoppa.

Lexa : Attends Alex…

L'enfant qui était à présent près de la porte se retourna et regarda sa mère.

Lexa : Reste bien sur le terrain de l'église, ne va pas dans la rue et surtout fait bien gaffe de ne pas taché tes vêtements neufs.

D'un air espiègle l'enfant acquiesça en silence et sous un signe de sa mère il fila à l'extérieur.

Jess : Pardon mon père, nous pouvons poursuivre la cérémonie.

Prêtre : Ce n'est rien mon fils, je comprends.

La Lili du passé s'approcha de l'oreille de son frère et lui murmura quelques mots.

Lili : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a appelé son fils?

Emmil répond à son tour à voix basse pour ne pas qu'on ne les entendent.

Em : J'en sais rien, c'est peut-être le père de oncle Jessie.

Lili : Alors le prêtre serait notre oncle ?

Brennan se retourna vers les jumeaux et il afficha un air sévère qui en disait long.

Em : Hé ben bravo la sœur, on va encore avoir des ennuis!

Prêtre : Shalimar Margaret Fox, accepté vous de prendre cet homme qui vous tiens la main comme époux, afin de l'aimer, le chérir et prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Shal : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : Lexa Alexandra Ann Pierce accepté vous de prendre cet homme qui vous tiens la main comme époux, afin de l'aimer, le chérir et prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Lexa : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : Brennan Patrick Mulwray accepté vous de prendre cette femme qui vous tiens la main comme épouse, afin de l'aimer, le chérir et prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Bren : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : Jessie Alexander Kilmartin accepté vous de prendre cette femme qui vous tiens la main comme épouse, afin de l'aimer, le chérir et prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Jess : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : Mes enfants, fit-il à l'égard des jumeaux, il est l'heure d'amener les anneaux afin que vos parents, oncle et tante officialise leurs vœux.

Les petits; Emmil et Léonnie prirent chacun un cousin blanc qui était déposé tout près avec laquelle deux anneaux de mariages reposaient sur chaque coussins. Léonnie prit place près de ses parents tandis qu'Emmil prit place au côté de Lexa et Jessie.

Brennan fut le premier à prendre un anneau et à l'enfiler au doigt de celle qu'il aimait.

Bren : Par cet anneau qui est le fruit de mon amour, je m'unis à toi Shalimar. Je promets de t'être fidèle et de continuer de t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Devant nos enfants, j'en fais le serment.

Shalimar prit alors le second anneau apporté par sa fille et le passa au doigt de Brennan.

Shal : Par cet anneau Brennan, je promets de te chérir, de te protéger, de t'être fidèle quoi qu'il arrive, mais avant tout je promets devant nos enfants, devant dieu et devant nos amis de sang de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps


	8. Une histoire de jumeau: 6 ième partie

6ième partie : Et pour le pire

Les yeux de Shal brillèrent d'amour. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu autant heureuse et ce, même à la naissance des petits, elle ne l'était pas autant qu'aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui; un jour lointain, quelque part avec le passé. Et je pouvais déceler cette même étoile d'amour scintillée dans les yeux de Brennan. J'eusse l'étrange impression de me retrouver au milieu d'un roman d'amour à l'eau de rose. C'était si magique ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Maxime m'aimait-il autant que Brennan pouvait aimer Shalimar? Je me secouai mentalement. C'était ridicule de se poser cette question! Notre histoire était différente de celle des mutants X mais bien sûr qu'il m'aimait surement autant.

Mon regard quitta les nouveaux mariés pour regarder le deuxième couple qui s'apprêtait à formuler leurs vœux à leurs tours.

Lexa : Par cette anneau, je jure de t'être fidèle, de prendre soin de toi et de notre enfant, de t'aimer, toi Jessie Kilmartin, peu importe que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, dans les moments de joies comme dans les moments de tristesse. Je veux être ton épouse pour toujours, pour l'éternité.

Une larme se forma dans les yeux de Jessie. Ses deux unions tant espéré depuis la nuit des temps furent très riches en émotions, surtout quand on connaissait leurs histoires. Ils avaient tous deux ce regard unique, débordant de joie et pétillant d'un amour inconditionnel, près à braver toute les tempêtes du monde.

De mon côté, ce n'était pas qu'une, mais plutôt des centaines de larmes qui glissèrent sur mes joues. C'était sans doute le mariage le plus émouvant à laquelle j'avais assistée depuis longtemps.

Moi : Bravo mon Jessie, tu as réussi à la conquérir. Oui elle t'offre enfin son cœur de petite fleur camouflé depuis si longtemps. Enfin, Lexa tu t'épanouis vraiment. Prend soin d'elle vieux et toi ma belle continue de lui offrir ton cœur.

Voix de Lili : Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre plaisir, mais n'oubliez pas ce que nous vous avons dit tout à l'heure. Oncle Jessie et tante Lexa, ne sont plus un couple depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Moi : Bon, sa suffit toi où que tu sois! Laisse-moi au moins me réjouir pour eux, pour cet instant de bonheur qu'ils ont un jour partagé. D'ailleurs, c'est bien pour ça que tu me fais voir cette scène de l'histoire non? Bien avant ta naissance ma chérie, Jessie aurait soulevé des montagnes pour arriver à séduire ta tante. Maintenant que tu me montres qu'il a un jour réussit à gagner son combat, laisse-moi au moins me réjouir quelques instant pour eux, pour ce bonheur qu'ils ont partagé un jour que je n'étais plus là.

Voix de Lili : Très bien, mais ne me dîtes pas que je ne vous aurez pas prévenu.

J'ignorai la voix lointaine de la Léonnie du présent et je me concentrai plutôt sur ce qui se passait sous mes yeux.

Jess : Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être jolie ma Lexie…

Je manquai m'étouffer.

Moi : Ma Lexie? Ma foi, il est devenu romantique après mon départ celui-là!

Jess : … Par cet anneau Lexa Pierce, je te prends comme épouse…

Lexa lui sourit tendrement.

Lexa : Arrête de pleurer Jess, parce que si tu continues ainsi, je vais m'y mettre moi aussi et je ne te parle pas du résultat. Mon mascara coulera et j'aurai une tête de raton-laveur.

Jess : Désolé, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis si ému.

Lexa : Je sais et c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant.

Jess : Je te jure fidélité.

Lexa : Oh ça, tu as intérêt!

Jess : Tu as fini oui? Bon sang je n'y arriverai jamais.

Shalimar, Brennan, Lexa et les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire. Jessie tenta de se concentrer pour terminer de prononcer son discours, mais sa promise tentait par tous les moyens de le faire éclater de rire à son tour. Lexa n'avait pas changée, toujours fidèle à elle-même. Cependant, Jessie parvint enfin jusqu'à la fin sans céder.

Prêtre : Par les pouvoir qui me sont accordés par la sainte Église, je vous déclare donc officiellement : Brennan Mulwray, Shalimar Fox, et Jessie Kilmartin, Lexa Pierce, maris et femmes. Que dieu vous bénissent et vous protèges mes enfants.

Moi, Lili (du passé) et Emmil à l'unisson : Ouais; Vive les mariés!

Prêtre : Messieurs; vous pouvez embrasser vos épouses respectives.

Les enfants lancèrent un «Berk!» avant de se fermer les yeux. Les adultes pouffèrent de rire.

Lorsque les couples se séparèrent, les nouveaux mariés se félicitèrent mutuellement. Les cloches se remirent à tinter le bonheur des époux. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir doucement de l'église; le cri effroyable d'un enfant retenti de l'extérieur et fut suivit d'un énorme bruit sourd qui ne pouvait venir que d'une voiture accidenté.

Tout le monde se précipita à l'extérieur, moi, y compris.

La scène qui se déroula ensuite sous mes yeux, fut sans doute la pire chose des choses au monde à laquelle j'assistai.

Une voiture était renversée sur le côté du gazon sur le terrain de la chapelle. Sous l'automobile, ou du moins sous ce qui en restait, le corps recouvert de sang, déchiqueté et partiellement démembré du petit Alexis était allongé.

Moi : Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Dis-moi que je rêve Léonnie… Je t'en supplie… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

J'étais figée sur place, complètement déconnectée. Le prêtre surgit de nulle part et tenta de faire rentrer les jumeaux à l'intérieur de sa chapelle pour leur épargner cette vision d'horreur. Des sirènes et des cris résonnèrent de partout. Le plus déchirant de tous fut le cri d'une mère, le cri de Lexa.

Moi : Non… Dit moi qu'il n'est pas…

Voix de Lili : Mort!

Moi : Non…

Voix de Lili : … Si….


	9. Une histoire de jumeau: 7 ième partie

7ième partie : Sombre séparation

L'affreuse scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux s'assombris pour n'y voir que le noir. La Léonnie du présent était en train de m'entraîner dans de nouveaux souvenirs.

Je me retrouvai alors dans la salle d'entraînement du sanctuaire. Jessie, Shalimar, Brennan et Lexa y étaient eux aussi. Dans l'angle ou je me trouvais, je pouvais apercevoir les deux jumeaux qui étaient caché entre les remparts de l'escalier observant ce qui se passait à l'insu des adultes présents.

Voix de Lili : Ce que vous vous apprêtez à voir c'est passé un an après la…

Moi : Sa va j'ai compris, n'en rajoute pas.

Mon attention se porta sur mes anciens compagnons mutants. L'air autour de moi était lourd et chargé d'émotion. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise.

Lexa :… Je me moque de cette stupide prophétie!

Jess : Non Lex, tu ne peux pas t'en moquer. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Nous sommes tous concernés et tu le sais très bien.

La prophétie! Nous y étions. Lexa c'était adressé aux autres était non seulement sur un ton de colère, mais rempli de tristesse tout en étant parsemé de haine. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une dispute au sanctuaire tel celle que celle qui se préparait sous mes yeux.

Lexa : Si tu te sens concerné Jess c'est ton problème et non le mien!

Bren : Lexa, qu'est-ce qui te prends? On ne te reconnaît plus!

Lexa : Oh toi ça va monsieur qui veux rationaliser tout le monde! Mêle-tout de ce qui te regarde.

Shal : Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que sans ton aide, tu sais très bien que nous avons peu de chance de parvenir un jour à les arrêter.

Lexa : Et bien je m'en fiche, vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller autrement. Je n'ai pas à protéger vos mioches!

Jess : Arrêtes! Tu peux me haïr tant que tu veux, mais n'en fait pas payer les jumeaux pour ton arrogance borné.

Lexa : Les mutants X et ses belles missions héroïques c'est terminé depuis longtemps et vous le savez!

Jess : Tu ne peux pas nous lâcher comme ça!

Lexa : Parce que je me gênerais peut-être?

Bren : Alors très bien, lâche nous, fait donc ce que tu veux après tout! Mais est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on nous a associé la prophétie? C'est à Emmil et à Léonnie l'on se que en est pris! Et par le fait même si je me souviens bien toi et moi on n'a failli y passé par la même occasion!

Lexa : Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider dis-moi? Pourquoi devrais-je aider tes enfants! As-tu déjà oublié que c'est ton fils le responsable de la mort de mon petit Alexis? As-tu déjà oublié que sans ses idées, Jess ne l'aurait jamais fait sortir seul de la chapelle ce jour-là? Sans Emmil et ses idées, Alexis serait encore en vie. Alors vous devrez m'excusez mais je n'ai aucune envie de risquer ma vie pour protéger cet enfant meurtrier!

Shal : Là tu vas trop loin Lex! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu n'en a pas le droit, tu es injuste. Ne t'avise jamais de redire ça devant Emmil, tu entends? C'est de mon fils de dix ans dont il est question. Un petit garçon innocent du crime ignoble dont tu l'accuses. Si jamais tu oses t'attaquer à lui encore une seule fois, je te tue moi-même! Est-ce que tu as saisie?

Jess : Shal arrêtes!

Shal : Non Jess! Son petit jeu a duré trop longtemps. Un an a passé maintenant, combien de temps encore devra t'il s'écrouler avant que mes enfants retrouvent une ambiance saine pour eux ici?

Jessis émit un rire sarcastique qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi cynique.

Jess : On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui aie perdu un fils!

Bren : Arrêtez! Le prochain qui essaie encore de s'attaquer verbalement à l'un d'entre nous, je jure que je vais lui refroidir les idées! Nom de dieu, nous sommes une équipe, une famille et non un camp ennemi vivant sous le même toit.

Lexa : Non sans blague! Bravo l'équipe Brennan. Pff du n'importe quoi.

La brunette fila vers l'escalier bousculant Brennan par le fait même. Léonnie et Emmil se firent le plus petit possible pour éviter d'être découvert. De mon côté, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, les prendre dans mes bras. Ils n'auraient pas dût assister à ça!

Jess : Lexa; où est-ce que tu vas chérie? Lexa!

La concernée se retourna vers l'homme qui venais de l'interpeler. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle porta sa main droite à la gauche, retira son alliance et le lui balança au visage. Le regard qu'elle lança à Jessie me glaça le sang, alors j'avais peine à imaginer comment pouvoir se sentir le pauvre Jessie qui n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça.

Lexa : Arrêtes Jessie. Tu es de mèches avec les parents du meurtrier de ton fils. Nous deux c'est terminé. Vous êtes tous pitoyables; tous autant que vous êtes!

Jess : Lexa attend! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Où est-ce que tu vas?

Lexa : J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais Jess! Je retourne mener mon ancienne vie de mercenaire loin de vous. Adieu Jessie.

La jeune femme s'éloigna sans se retourner. L'homme voulut l'a poursuivre, mais Brennan et Shalimar le retint.

Bren : Jessie ça ne sert à rien...

Jess : Mêlez-vous de vos affaires! Lâchez-moi!

Shal : Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Jess : Ça te vas bien de dire ça toi! Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est toi qui vient de la menacer de la tuer.

Shal : C'est vrai, d'accord elle a perdu son enfant, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de tenir mon fils comme responsable!

Jessie avait réussi tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise que Brennan et Shalimar avait sur lui et leur fit face. Le regard qu'il avait me donnait froid dans le dos. Je me demandai comment quelqu'un d'aussi doux et avec qui j'avais eu tant de plaisir dans le passé, pouvait se transformer pour devenir aussi méchant. Je ne l'avais jamais vue défié ses amis d'un tel regard, j'en étais absolument certaine.

Jess : Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'elle a raison.

Shal : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Jess : Votre fils est seul responsable de la perte du mien!

Sur ses mots, Emmil sortit de sa cachette. La goutte était pleine. Le pauvre ne devait plus supporter ce que l'on disait de lui. Son visage était blanc et ses yeux rempli de larmes.

Em : … Je n'ai pas voulu ça… Je le jure… C'était un… Un accident…

Emmil parvint à s'enfuir en courant vers l'étage, sa sœur sur les talons. Brennan prit un élan et d'une belle droite il cogna Jessie sur le nez. Ce dernier perdit pied et tomba à la renverse.

Bren : Si tu redis ça encore une seule fois; je te jure que je vais te transformer en énergie électrique qui alimentera le sanctuaire!

Jessie se releva en crachant au sol et avant de prendre la direction des escaliers à son tour.

Bren : Hé Jess!

Jessie se retourna sans répondre.

Bren : À force de l'a côtoyée tu deviens pitoyable vieux!

Shal : Brennan! Fit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Jessie revint sur ses pas et plaqua Brennan au sol à son tour avec une belle droite à la mâchoire. Le regard des deux hommes brillait de fureurs, de défis et de colères. Ils se défièrent du regard, heureusement Shalimar s'interposa juste à temps.

Shal : Hé ça suffit! Vous semblez tout deux oublié qu'il y a deux enfants ici. Si vous voulez vous battre allez le faire ailleurs ou sinon c'est moi qui vais vous botter le derrière à tous les deux!

Jessie : De toute manière, dit-il en regardant Shal, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Jessie se releva et dévisagea Brennan avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement.

Brennan voulut le rattraper mais Shalimar le retint.

Shal : Brennan; lâche-le!

Brennan voulut quitter la pièce à son tour, mais celle qu'il aimait s'interposa.

Shal : Ça suffit, laisse-le filer ça ne sert à rien.

Bren : Lui je m'en fiche!

Shal : Alors où vas-tu?

Bren : Je vais retrouver celle qui confond tout!

Shal : Quoi; Lexa?

Bren : C'est de sa faute si nous venons de perdre Jess.

Shal : Bah voilà que tu t'y mets toi aussi. Cesse donc d'agir en enfant. N'est-ce pas toi qui as toujours enseigné à nos enfants qu'il est important d'accepter la responsabilité de leurs gestes au lieu de mettre la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre?

Bren : Ok c'est comme tu voudras ma puce.

Moi : … Quoi qu'il arrive ses deux-là ne pourront jamais cesser de s'aimer!


	10. Une histoire de jumeau: 8 ième partie

8ième partie : Le meilleur des pères

Lili me plongea dans le noir avant de me faire assister à une nouvelle scène. Je me retrouvai alors subitement dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Tout était exactement comme autre fois; la peinture, la petite lampe, le petit bureau, la commode, les lits, même les courtepointes.

Voix de Lili : Nous sommes maintenant dans notre chambre, le jour même de cette dispute à laquelle vous venez d'assister.

Mon attention se porta sur les enfants. Emmil dispersait des vêtements sur son lit avant de les envoyer valsés dans un sac d'école. Lui et Léonnie affichaient toujours le même air grave.

Lili : Emmil, dis-moi ce que tu fais?

Em : Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, alors tu n'as qu'à lire en moi.

Lili : Oh je t'en prie, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le droit!

Em : Et bien moi je me fiche éperdument de ce qui est permis ou non.

Lili : Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas t'enfuir frérot?

Emmil fit face à Léonnie et déposa ses mains doucement sur les épaules de sa sœur.

Em : Pardonne-moi sœurette. Ici, tu sais comme moi que je suis perçu comme un meurtrier aux yeux de notre oncle et de notre tante.

Lili : Mais… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'était… Ce n'était pas toi qui conduisais la voiture… Tante Lexa et oncle Jessie, n'avaient pas le droit de dire ça…

Em : Il n'y a pas que ça Lili.

Em : C'est…

Léonnie mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

Lili : Quelqu'un approche.

Emmil s'empressa de cacher son sac et grimpa sur son lit et sa sœur l'imita aussitôt. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit laissant Brennan entrer.

Bren : Hé vous deux!

L'homme s'assied à leurs côtés.

Emmil observait ses pieds, le visage encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Léonnie de son côté défia son père du regard. Elle portait un regard sombre et je pus même déceler qu'elle semblait un peu effrayé de la présence de cet homme si près d'eux.

Je sentie mon cœur de mère se serrer dans ma poitrine. On avait cruellement blessé ses deux enfants. Lexa et Jessie c'était attaqué injustement à un Emmil, un petit bout de chou de dix ans à peine. Léonnie souffrait sans doute autant que pouvait souffrir son frère intérieurement. Il était une partie d'elle-même en étant son jumeau, ils avaient toujours tout partagé.

Les enfants étaient visiblement très mal à l'aise. Leur soi-disant famille, était sans doute la dernière chose dont ils auraient voulu confronter. Dans leurs regards, je pouvais lire tout cela. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas des adultes, mais n'étaient plus des bébés depuis longtemps. Ayant des enfants de cet âge, je savais qu'ils étaient en mesure de comprendre beaucoup plus de chose qu'on peut le penser, et ce, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore acquis la maturité d'un adulte.

Je savais que de son côté Brennan était tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'eux. Je voyais bien qu'il devait penser la même chose que moi. J'appréhendais la façon dont il allait les aborder. Un seul mot de travers et les enfants l'enverrais paitre à coup sûr.

Moi : Courage Brennan…

Lili : Tu es venue nous punir?

Bren : Pourquoi?

Lili : Parce que nous avons écoutés aux portes.

Bren : De toute manière je crois que nous parlions si fort que peu importe l'endroit où vous auriez pu être, je suppose que vous auriez tout entendu.

Em : Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-il partit papa?

Bren : Qui ça?

Lili : Il te parle d'Alexis. Je vais reformuler. Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que ce soit Alexis qui meurt ce jour-là?

Bren : Personne ne le sait mes amours. Parfois, il y a des choses qui arrivent à la suite d'un concours de circonstance. Et malheureusement, il arrive parfois que certains malheurs se produisent comme celui-là! Si les circonstances avaient été différentes cela aurait pu être l'un d'entre vous. Est-ce que vous comprenez?

Lili : Tout le monde s'aimait avant.

Em : Et tout le monde me hait maintenant.

Bren : Oui c'est vrai, tout le monde s'aimait avant. Mais personne ne te hait Emmil Je sais que ça t'a fait beaucoup de peine mon grand. Lexa a dit des choses qui ne sont pas facile à encaisser pour un homme alors j'imagine pour un garçon de ton âge. Et ton oncle Jessie n'aurait pas dût dire ce qu'il a dit. Mais il faut que tu saches que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensait ce qu'ils ont dit. La douleur d'avoir perdu leur fils pour toujours, leurs font dire des choses cruel sans même qu'ils en prennent conscience.

Emmil releva la tête et fixa le regard désolé de son père. Le visage du petit était ravagé par le chagrin et des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses petites joues blanches.

Em : Non oncle Jessie le pensait. Et ne me dis pas le contraire. J'ai vu son visage…. Papa, je regrette tellement!

Bren : Emmil; tu n'es pas responsable mon garçon. Et tu as bien fait de rappeler à ton oncle qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Je suis fier de toi; de vous deux, dis t'il en caressant la joue de Léonnie.

Em : …Je n'aurais pas dût dire à Alexis ce que faisais les gens avec leurs langues lorsqu'ils se marient… Comme d'habitude je ne t'ai pas écouté papa et… Et je lui aie raconté ce truc dégoûtant… Si je ne lui avais pas dit… Si…

Lili : Et c'est aussi de ma faute. J'aurais dût t'empêcher de lui raconter. J'ai trouvé cela très drôle en regardant la réaction d'Alexis. Je regrette moi aussi.

Bren : Arrêtez, ça ne sert à rien de dire cela. J'imagine qu'en tant que parent, d'oncle ou de tante, nous aurions dût vous parlez de ses choses bien avant; que ce soit à vous deux, ou au petit Alexis.

Lili : Mais Emmil et moi le savions papa.

Bren : Parce que vous êtes grands maintenant et que vous nous avez surpris votre mère et moi lorsque vous étiez petits.

Lili : Et ce n'était jamais arrivé à Alexis. Lui il était encore petit.

Bren : Ce sont des choses que l'on découvre dans l'enfance. Et tant que l'on est enfant, ce sont des choses que nous ne comprenons pas et que nous trouvons dégoutantes par le fait même. J'ai déjà été petit moi aussi. Mes parents ne m'avaient pas parlé de ses choses-là à moi non plus. Un jour, je les aie surpris à s'embrasser dans le jardin. J'ai eu peur qu'ils essaient sur moi, alors je me suis enfuit toute une journée ou je me suis caché pour ne pas qu'on me retrouve. Je ne devais pas être tellement plus vieux qu'Alex en ce temps-là. Ma mère a été folle d'inquiétude jusqu'à ce que la police me ramène. Il m'avait retrouvé grâce à un chien qui avait repéré mon odeur dans le boisé derrière la maison ou j'ai grandi. Mais en fuguant de la sorte, il aurait pu m'arriver quelque chose de très grave, mais ce n'en fut rien. Tout s'est bien terminé heureusement.

Lili : Est-ce que c'est vrai? Ou est-ce que tu viens d'inventer cette histoire?

Bren : Non ma Lili. Votre cousin n'a pas eu de chance c'est tout. Si ce chauffeur l'aurait évité ou s'il avait ne serait-ce conduis prudemment, vous ne seriez même pas assis à côté de moi pour essayer de vous justifier. Lexa et Jessie serait en train de travailler avec votre mère et moi pour vous empêcher d'être à nouveau la cible de cette satané prophétie. Et ils ne seraient pas en train d'essayer de trouver un coupable pour expliquer leur malheur. Avec des si par là et des j'aurais dût, nous finirions par être responsable de tous les drames de la terre. Aucun être-humain n'est parfait les enfants; ni vous, ni moi, ni votre mère, ni même Jésus si vous y croyez! Nous faisons tous des erreurs, mais ça ne fait pas de nous des êtres machiavéliques pour autant. Cela ne fait que nous rappeler que nous sommes seulement des hommes comme les autres. Et le plus beau, c'est que nous finissons tous par apprendre de nos erreurs. Cela nous amène alors à être de meilleur personne.

Lili : Alors Alexis est partit et rien n'aurait pu l'éviter?

Bren : N'importe qui aurait pu être à sa place ce jour-là.

Emmil se jeta dans les bras de son père en sanglotant.

Em : …Je te jure de mesurer mes paroles à l'avenir… Je ne veux plus me sentir responsable, même s'il s'agit d'un accident…

Brennan le serra contre lui et Léonnie se jeta dans ses bras à son tour.

Bren : Ce ne sera pas facile mes petits loups, mais votre mère et moi allons tout faire pour que votre tante Lexa et votre oncle Jessie vous demande pardon et passe l'éponge.

Lili : Je n'aime pas quand ils sont méchants avec Emmil.

Em : Ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine papa tu sais?

Lili : Et à moi aussi.

Bren : Ils ont fait des erreurs

Lili : Mais ils vont apprendre de leurs erreurs n'est-ce pas?

Em : J'espère qu'ils recommenceront à m'aimer.

Bren : Tout va s'arranger, je vous le promets.

L'homme embrassa les enfants et quitta la pièce.


	11. Un histoire de jumeau: 9 ième partie

9ième partie : Confession

Mon cœur se serra de nouveau. Je me sentais si émue à l'intérieur. Brennan avait dit exactement ce qu'il fallait dire en ces circonstances. Et c'était aussi exactement ce que j'aurais dit si j'avais été à sa place. Mon attention se porte sur mon petit Emmil. Je fus estomaquée. Il c'était relevé et avait repris son sac entre ses mains.

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Lili : Emmil!

Em : Désolé Lili, je dois partir.

Lili : Mais pourquoi? Papa a promis que…

Em : Hé alors?

Lili : Mais enfin; tu n'as plus de raison pour prendre la fuite!

Em : Peut-être que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, mais tu as entendu papa, cette histoire de prophétie risque encore de s'en prendre à nous. Nous ne serons jamais en sécurité toi et moi. Nous ne le serons jamais tant et aussi longtemps que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvée. Et ça je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Lili : Mais de qui parles-tu?

Em : L'enveloppe.

Lili : Et tu ne peux pas être plus clair? Je suis psyonic et non extralucide!

Em : Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Lili : Essaie toujours et nous verrons bien!

Em : Non!

Lili : Très bien alors à toi de choisir. Option numéro : tu m'expliques tout, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête sans utiliser mes pouvoirs. Ou; Option numéro deux : Tu t'obstines à ne rien me dire et je descends aviser les parents que tu comptes fuguer. Crois-moi tu n'auras même pas mis un pied hors du sanctuaire qu'ils te ramèneront et ce ne sera pas qu'à moi que tu devras des explications, mais à eux.

Emmil l'a confronta du regard.

Em : Non, tu ne ferais pas ça!

La fillette haussa les épaules.

Lili : Très bien, c'est comme tu voudras.

Léonnie fit mine de vouloir quitter la chambre, mais son frère l'a retint par le bras juste à temps.

Em : Léonnie; Non! Si je promets de tout t'expliquer, tu dois me promettre en échange de m'aider dans ce que je dois faire.

Lili : Très bien, marché conclu.

Lili : Te souviens-tu de ce japonais qui nous avais kidnappés lorsque nous étions petits?

Lili : Shawn-Kau Viet-Nells?

Em : Oui.

Lili : Difficile d'oublier ce type, papa et maman ne cesse d'essayer d'élucider le grand mystère de cette prophétie idiote. C'est ridicule, nous ne sommes pas les personnes évoqué par cette prophétie.

Em : Ben en fait Shauwn-Kau recherchait à mettre la main sur la mutante la plus puissante du monde. Et cette mutante aurait acquis le sommet de sa puissance, la même année que nous sommes venus au monde.

Lili : Mais il n'y a pas que nous deux qui sommes venus au monde cette année-là. Beaucoup d'autres enfants ont également vu le jour dans les mêmes temps que nous. C'est le principe même de la vie!

Em : Oui, mais peu d'entre eux sont le fruit de l'amour de deux mutants.

Lili : C'est vrai, mais ça ne fait pas de nous des super-mutants pour autant! Nos parents sont avant tout, deux personnes faites de chair et de sang comme tous les autres êtres-humains de cette planète.

Em : Effectivement, cela dit, les pouvoirs de cette mutante pourraient dominer le monde en un clin d'œil, après avoir apprivoisé sa mutation complètement.

Lili : C'est pourquoi, il y a tant d'ordures qui se sont mis à la quête de capturer cette mutante. Et beaucoup nous ont comme cible. Les temps se font durs dans le monde clandestin des mutants comme nous et il importe qu'on l'a retrouve avant qu'on nous remette la main dessus ou pire que des êtres diabolique l'a capture. Je connais l'histoire Emmil. Tu ne m'apprends rien.

Em : Et si je te disais que je sais comment retrouver cette mutante?

Lili : Quoi?

Em : Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle communique avec moi depuis que je suis tout petit et je n'ai jamais compris comment d'ailleurs. Avant, elle n'était qu'une voix dans ma tête et il y a peu de temps elle m'a révélée qu'elle était la mutante que tout le monde recherche. Elle vit dans un plan astral différent du nôtre. Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il existerait des millions de dimensions terrestres dans le monde. Cependant, elle ne peut pas revenir seule dans notre dimension et ne me demande pas pourquoi, ça aussi elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Aussi, avant de quitter notre monde pour je ne sais quel raison, elle a laissé des indications cachés dans une enveloppe afin que quelqu'un puisse l'aider à l'à faire revenir.

Lili : Et je suppose que tu sais où se trouve cette enveloppe?

Em : Non je n'en sais rien. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me guider en ne me donnant qu'une seule indication à la fois.

Lili : Bon ça va, tu t'es assez moqué de moi. Je ne suis pas un imbécile Emmil. Franchement, tu n'espérais tout de même pas que je gobe toute cette histoire?

Em : Hé bah voilà! Je le savais bien que tu ne me croirais pas, c'est pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire.

Lili : Emmil Fox-Mulwray; tu trouves ça drôle peut-être? Si tu avais envie de jouer aux aventuriers à la recherche du trésor des pirates, alors tu n'avais qu'à le dire tout de suite. Franchement, tu n'avais pas besoin d'inventer une histoire à dormir debout.

Em : Mais je n'invente rien Lili!

Lili : Ah oui? Tiens donc et avec qui d'autre communique-t-elle alors?

Mon petit Emmil baissa la tête.

Em : Je suis le seul!

Lili : Ben voyons!

Em : Mais par contre quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouve dans une autre dimension terrestre, connais son existence et sais que ce que je dis est vrai. Et nous avons déjà rencontré cette personne.

Lili : Sans blague! Je meurs d'envie de savoir qui c'est, pour que je puisse aller lui raconter ton histoire à dormir debout.

Em : Elle se prénomme Torrainne Noël, mais se fait appeler Torry qui est le diminutif de son prénom. Elle vit comme je viens de te l'expliquer dans une autre dimension terrestre différente de la nôtre, mais n'est pas non plus la même que celle où se trouve la mutante que nous recherchons.

Lili : Est-ce que j'ai l'air si bête que ça? Comment suis-je supposer connaître cette fille-là?

Em : Femme! Ce n'est pas une enfant, c'est une dame!

Léonnie soupira.

Lili : Puisque tu le dis.

Em : À une certaine époque tu l'appelais papa. En fait, son esprit était dans le corps de notre père. Elle a réintégré son corps peu de temps après l'histoire avec le japonais. Suite à quoi, notre vrai papa Brennan a repris sa place dans son corps et de son côté madame Torry a réintégrée le sien qui se trouvait dans une autre dimension. C'est la mutante recherchée qui est responsable de ses changements de corps.

Lili : Tu veux que je te dise?

Em : Quoi?

Lili : Tu as carrément disjoncté petit frère. Arrête tout de suite les croustilles et les boissons gazeuses. Cela t'est complètement monter à la tête! Tu me fais peur.

Emmil soupira.

Em : Je sais que tu ne me crois pas.

Léonnie arqua un sourcil.

Lili : Tiens… Je me demande comment tu as pu le deviner…

Em : Nous allons faire un marché.

Lili : Je t'écoute! De toute manière, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais inventer de plus ridicule que cette histoire.

Em : Tu m'accompagnes. Si nous trouvons effectivement l'enveloppe qui nous fera revenir la mutante, alors tu cesseras de mettre ma parole en doute et tu seras forcée de me croire. Si par contre, nous rentrons bredouille de notre excursion tu pourras raconter mon soi-disant délire à nos parents et je t'autoriserai même à te moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Lili : J'espère que tu es conscient que c'est un pari déjà perdu d'avance pour toi?

Em : Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas aussi convaincu.

Lili : Mon pauvre frère, je te plains déj!. Avec ses histoires, tu finiras un jour enfermé dans un asile pour mutant.

Em : Je tiens le pari et toi?

Lili : Marché conclu frérot.

Em : Bon et bien maintenant il faut partir. Allez dépêche-toi! Fais ton sac et remet-moi ton transmetteur.

Lili : Nous ne pouvons pas l'éteindre tout simplement?

Emmil fusilla Léonnie du regard tout en lui tendant la main. Sa sœur s'avoua vaincue et retira la bague qu'elle portait à son index gauche avant de la remettre à son frère. Ce dernier retira également le sien et les rangea dans une petite boîte de jeu de carte qu'il cacha sous son oreiller. Entre-temps Léonnie avait sorti son sac à dos et y fourra quelques vêtements, une brosse à dent et son doudou.

Son doudou…

L'image que reflétait cet objet me fit sourire. Dès sa naissance, elle c'était attachée à cette vieille courtepointe tout droit sortie de je ne sais où. Elle l'avait traînée partout. Qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait tenu tant à cette chose bon pour la poubelle, même à ses dix ans!


	12. Une histoire de jumeau: 10 ième partie

10ième Partie : La fugue

Les jumeaux revêtirent leurs anoraks. Celui de Léonnie était jaune recouvert par des motifs aux étoiles orangés, alors que celui d'Emmil était de couleur bleu pâle aux motifs étoilés bleu nuit. Ils mirent leurs sacs respectifs sur leurs épaules et quittèrent discrètement le sanctuaire.

La Léonnie du présent me plongea de nouveau dans le noir, avant que ne m'apparaisse le souvenir suivant.

Je me trouvais à l'extérieur dans un endroit qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je me trouvais carrément au cœur d'une forêt, à l'entrée d'une carrière de pierre. Le sol était mouillé et le ciel très grisâtre, symbole qu'il avait plu tout récemment. Ne pouvant apercevoir le soleil, je ne pus définir avec exactitude si nous étions le matin, l'après-midi ou même le soir. Je me retournai et j'aperçusse les jumeaux toujours âgés d'une dizaine d'années. Ils approchaient de la carrière et ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Visiblement, ils avaient dû se disputer, car leurs visages affichaient de la colère.

Lili : Je meurs de faim, je suis épuisée et je suis certaine que papa et maman sont à notre recherche depuis longtemps maintenant! Emmil; ton petit jeu va durer encore combien de temps? J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer chez nous. Je suis trempée et j'ai froid, sije tombe malade se sera de ta faute! Ça va faire maintenant trois jours que nous sommes partis, ça va maintenant tu as perdu ton pari! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que nous sommes perdus, sans aucuns moyens de contacter le sanctuaire grâce à ta merveilleuse idée de laisser nos transmetteurs à la maison!

Em : Cesse donc de geindre! Par ailleurs, si tu t'étais mêlée de tes affaires, je n'aurais pas été forcé de te mêler aux miennes. Et puis si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à manger de l'herbe et des baies sauvages, le sol en est rempli.

Lili : Je ne suis pas un oiseau! Je te rappelle que ça fait trois jours que je me nourris de ton régime adressé aux herbivores qui n'apaise pas ma faim pour autant! Les régimes d'oiseaux sont pour les oiseaux et non pour les enfants! Je veux rentrer Emmil, tu saisis ce que je dis?

Em : Nous y sommes.

Lili : Bah oui nous sommes perdus grâce à toi idiot! Ramènes-nous à la maison maintenant!

Emmil ignora sa sœur. Il s'approcha de la carrière. Il posa sa main sur une pierre en particulier. Pourtant cette pierre semblait comme les autres à première vue, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle bascula sur le côté et laissa entrevoir l'entrée d'une grotte secrète. Le garçonnet souri et fit signe de la main à sa sœur de le suivre à l'intérieur. Stupéfaite, Lili se tut et suivit son frère, j'en fis autant.

Lili : Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait une grotte secrète pile à cet endroit?

Emmil ne répondit pas tout de suite. Une fois au fond de la grotte, il passa ses mains sur les parois et retira une autre pierre bien précise. La pierre semblait avoir été mise là pour boucher un trou. Sans la pierre, Emmil put passer son bras à l'intérieur de l'embouchure. Lorsqu'il ressortit son bras, il tenait dans sa main une enveloppe cacheté et jauni par le temps. L'enfant souri en faisant passer l'enveloppe sous le nez de sa sœur. Il l'a tenais dans la main fièrement, comme s'il venait de découvrir le plus grand trésor du monde, tandis que de son côté, Léonnie n'arrivait certainement pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Em : De la même manière que je savais qu'elle serait là.

Moi : Sacré petit Emmil… Je reconnais bien là mon petit gars d'antan!

Lili : Alors toute cette histoire… C'était donc vrai, tu n'as rien inventé?

Em : J'ai peut-être beaucoup d'imagination comme le répète souvent maman, mais il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer! J'aurais été incapable d'inventer une telle histoire.

Lili : Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends alors? Ouvre cette satanée enveloppe; puisque nous sommes ici pour ça.

Emmil hocha la tête.


End file.
